What's Really in the Dark of Night
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Duo has always been able to hear ghosts. Because of this, everyone believes he's crazy. But what if hearing them was only half of it? 1x2
1. Chapter 1 Duo POV

Title: **_What's Really In The Dark of Night (or Dark of Night for short)_**

Author(s): Dark Nuriko and Jess Eklom

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Humor/Romance/Supernatural

Pairings: 1x2

Warnings: Gender Change, POV, language, lunacy.

Rating: PG - PG-13

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime. . .oh, you know. We don't own the G-boys, much to our dismay. We write solely for fun, so please don't sue. We only have about a dollar to our name, so you wouldn't get much anyway.

Author's Note: This story was written a long time ago, before I had my computer. So my chapter's were all handwritten while Jess' were typed. Well, I just found them and I figured it would be nice to finally type them so the story could be read. So… enjoy the trip into the supernatural; Gundam Style. Told in switching POV's. I'll do Duo's while Jess does Heero's. Which is pretty much what we always do.

"_italics_" means something a spirit is saying.

_**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**_

_Chapter One; Duo POV:_

My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm a seventeen year old senior at Highland Academy for Gifted Youngsters. I have long chestnut brown hair that I constantly wear in a braid and violet eyes that sometimes become blue-violet when I'm upset. I wear glassed, when I'm alone, which is often. I also hate getting too close to anyone, seeing as I never manage to keep friends for very long.

At school people avoid me, which is just fine by me. I think they believe I'm contagious. Just to ease your minds, you can't catch what I have. At least, I don't believe you can. You see, I hear ghosts, or as they like to be called, spirits. So this isn't like a cold or the flu, so I can't just give it away. Although there are sometimes I wish I could. A person could go nuts listening to so many voices and no, they aren't the voices in my head. It's a good thing I'm already insane, otherwise I'd just be an average lunatic off the street.

I first realized I could hear them when I was nine. I had been talking with them since I could talk, though. I was a very happy child. My parents thought I was a very normal child who enjoyed having an invisible friend or two. Then they died and surprise of all surprises, I could still hear my mother. My aunt and uncle thought I was trying to save myself from the grief and shock of their loss. Then Aunt Helen died. My Uncle Damien ended up losing himself in his work and Aunt Helen spent every Friday morning with me talking about him.

Now I just keep to myself and enjoy listening to the whispers that the other students and some of the teachers say about me. I also like adding fuel to their fire and making them believe I'm insane. It's lots of fun, really. I still talk to Aunt Helen too. I've even got a few more 'invisible' friends up at the school. They make the academy more bearable. After all, a school for gifted children was sometimes unbearable.

Knowing my background you should be able to better understand me. This morning, as always, I dress quickly, comb and braid my long hair, grab up my book bag, and head off to school. Breakfast is an over rated meal time and I rarely bother with it, much to my Aunt Helen's disapproval. My uncle was already at work, so he wouldn't even know. I rarely saw him anyway. He left with the rising of the sun and never returned until I was usually sound sleep in my bed. Only the coffee cup in the sink each morning alerted me that he had even bothered to come home.

Arriving at school, I watched as many of the students whispered about my all black wardrobe. They would step out of my way as I walked past. It was really a lot of fun being the odd ball in school. There were so many privileges with the title. I never waited in lines or had to worry about crowds slowing me down. It was really very pleasurable. I would just smirk and continue on my way, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. I slipped through the halls silently, making my way to the weight room. With a brief stop at the locker room, to change into my gym clothes and lock up my bag, I then turned to return to the actual weight room itself.

My first class of the morning was Weight Training. Because of this, I always came a half hour early so that I could enjoy myself. I then followed up gym with History, English, Chemistry, and Study Hall. After that was lunch, which my two electives would the follow afterward. For my own enjoyment I had chosen Art III and Library Science. Both electives gave me lots of time to myself which I loved dearly. Being alone at this school was more a blessing than a curse.

_"Duo, you're earlier than usual," _a calm male voice said lightly.

I smiled and moved over to a weight bench. No one was physically here but that didn't bother me. I already knew who it was. This young man had died in this very room back when it was still part of the actual gym. A faulty job on an overhanging light had ended his life early on. Now, he was stuck in the weight room.

"Hey Solo. I simply thought I'd enjoy myself before the usual sane crowd arrived," I replied. I picked up two ten pound weights a sat down on the bench. I then began to move my arms in opposite directions. While my right arm was up, my left one was down and vise versa. My muscles bunched as I lifted each weight. My eye focus was on my reflection in the mirror before me but my mental focus was entirely more on Solo.

_"You shouldn't be so hard on them, Duo. You aren't insane and you know it."_

I laughed, almost ready to fall over. "Tell that to the rest of the school."

Solo snorted at that. I could almost picture him rolling his eyes. Too bad I couldn't actually see him. _"You shouldn't be so hard on the school crowd since none of them know the truth," _Solo finally said, causing me to roll my eyes. If anyone here knew the truth, I'd be locked up in the loony bin for the rest of my life.

"Oh, so in other words, you want to be all alone again when they haul me off to the funny farm in a straight jacket," I told the spirit. He laughed at me in reply.

_"Naw. Even the funny farm wouldn't want you, Duo. You are too insane for even them."_

I snickered and listened as he related tales about some of the men on our track team. Soon I was on my way over to the treadmill. I punched in a good fifteen minute job and started in on it. This way, I'd almost be done with my exercise by the time class started. This also insured I spent less time with those I had dubbed the 'sane crowd'.

"And this is the weight room," a gentle voice said as a blond haired young man walked in with only THE most popular boys in school behind him and someone else I'd never seen before. Heero Yuy, Quatre R. Winner, and Wufei Chang were our big in crowd. They were good looking and intelligent. They were also the worst ones for me to be around, seeing as the popular crowd just would clash with the social outcast. Heero was the quiet one, Quatre was the sweet one, and Wufei was the scholar. Quatre's soft blond hair and aquamarine eyes were major lady killers. Every woman was in love with his angelic features and his innocent outlook.

Wufei had shoulder length raven black hair and ebony eyes. His hair was always perfectly slicked back in a ponytail. He had small wire-rimmed glassed tat were almost constantly perched on his nose.

Finally, there was Heero Yuy, the most sought after man in all the school. His chocolate brown hair and deep Prussian blue eyes were always the first things to draw people in. His hair was constantly unrulely and make him irresistible. Usually very quiet, he was certainly the school's most wanted bachelor.

Where Heero Yuy was, you could usually find Relena Peacecraft, head cheerleader and number one fan of the 'I Love Heero Yuy' fan club. Yeah, there was actually a fan club for him… for all of the popular trio, actually. Luckily, Relena was no where to be found at the moment. At least that was a positive. The unknown guy had brown hair that fell oddly into his right eye, leaving only his left emerald green orb visible. He's make a perfect new addition to the popular crowd.

"This is the better choice for physical education," Wufei remarked, pushing his glasses up.

_"Ya know, someone should frame that group so the rest of us can return to the real world," _Solo remarked. I knew this would make me look crazy but I couldn't help but snicker at his comment. Quatre blinked those eyes up at me before smiling softly. He was one of the few people who talked to me. He didn't even think I was crazy. Eccentric perhaps, but not crazy.

"Hello Duo, how are you this morning?" Quatre asked. I smiled back at him.

"I'm pretty good right now, Q. Thanks for askin'. How 'bout you?" I asked in return. He smiled warmly at that. He loved my way of treating him like everyone else instead of the sole heir of Winner Industries. To me… that's what he was.

"I'm well," he answered. He then motioned his hand to the new guy. "This is Trowa Barton. He's new here."

_"Duh! I soooo couldn't tell," _Solo answered sarcastically. I grinned, holding in my laughter. I would love to see what he was doing while saying stuff like that. At the current moment, though, I glanced toward Heero, only to see that he was holding back laughter himself. I could feel my eyebrows rise at that. What was so amusing to HIM?

"Welcome to the academy, Trowa. Stick with these three and you'll be certain to make lots of friends." Trowa smiled in return and to my total shock walked over to me with his hand out. I wiped my sweaty palms on my towel before meeting his extended hand with my own.

"I hope you'll be one of my first new friends," Trowa said, shaking my hand firmly.

"Um, I'm cool with it but you might find better friends later on. I'm a little eccentric at best. Downright insane at worst."

Trowa smiled at that. "Then we'll certainly get along. Normal is over-rated."

At that I laughed.

_"I like him Duo. I say we keep him,"_ Solo commented. I grinned and nodded in agreement, both to Trowa and Solo.

"I find I have to agree with you," I found myself answering.

"Trowa, there's more for you to see before class starts," Wufei suddenly remarked.

"Of course. Hope to see you around, Duo," Trowa told me.

"I'm always around. See ya." He nodded and, together with the others, left. I watched Heero for a moment. He really was handsome. Luckily I'd get to see him in my art class later. So far, there were only four students in the Art III class. Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and myself were the only ones at this school even remotely skilled enough to be in it. It was also the only class I could stare at him without being noticed in as well. You see, I had a crush on Mr. Popular, but I knew nothing would come of it. After all, he rarely even looked at me.

_"Maybe us living impaired aren't the only ones who like oddballs like you."_

I laughed at that. "Perhaps. Class is starting soon, Solo. I'll talk with ya at lunch, k?"

Solo laughed this time. _"Sure. Yet don't think I'm gonna just shut up. If I did you'd never survive gym."_ I almost fell on the floor. His humor was my saving grace. After all, most people, including the teacher's, didn't like me. So without Solo's sarcastic attitude toward my class mates, I'd never make it through the day. Grinning, I went to my next exercise mark, the rest of my class coming in. Perhaps I could find out what Heero Yuy had found so funny earlier while in Art class. It wasn't a sure thing, mind you, but at least I could ask.


	2. Chapter 2 Heero POV

What's Really In The Dark Of Night

Jess' A/N: Hello there! This is just a story we began to write just for the sheer craziness of it. I hope you enjoy and be warned: we will not be responsible for any brain damage as a result of your reading our story. I think Nuri-chan covered the rest of the legal stuff about us not owning anything, so why be redundant? Enjoy! . 

Chapter 2: Heero POV

Being popular is vastly overrated. I should know, I happen to be the most sought after person in the Highland Academy for Gifted Youngsters, not that I'm trying to brag. The fact of the matter is, being this popular is really a hassle. Everyone is looking up to me and at the same time, judging me.

My biggest annoyance though, is my fan club. Yes, I do indeed have one, believe it or not. It's composed of almost every girl in the school and is headed by the most annoying of them all, Relena Peacecraft. She constantly dogs me to get exclusive interviews for their weekly news letter (for members only, of course) but I've managed to snag a copy of one for myself.

The so called news letter was nothing more than an elaborate gossip column, featuring mostly myself. It's scary, if you think about it. It turns out, most of these girls have very stalker-like tendencies, which is the scary part.

Unfortunately for my friends, they sometimes also get included into the PINK "newsletter," which sometimes doesn't show them in a very positive light. I've heard that when "news" is slow (or when I refuse to give any comment to their "reporters" they turn to bashing some innocent bystander. In the issue I managed to get a hold of, it just happened to be on the school lunatic, Duo Maxwell...and apparently, it wasn't the first time he'd been featured. No wonder the guy was so unpopular.

You might be wondering what he has to do with anything, but truthfully speaking, I think he's the one who's really worth paying attention to.

I had been waiting in front of the weight room for Quatre and Wufei to come so we could walk together to our first class. My locker was in front of the gym, where we met every morning. That morning, as I was waiting, I heard a voice coming from what should have been an empty gym. Curious, I walked up to the little window on one of the double doors and peered through.

Working out in the middle of the room was none other than Duo Maxwell, resident loon. Next to him was another boy, one I hadn't really seen before. I studied the pair but found that I could only hear Duo's voice though the glass. That was odd. It was as if the other boy didn't exist.

"Heero!" Quatre called. He too was in the popular crowd. "Sorry we're late, we have a new student with us today and I've been asked to show him around. Heero Yuy, meet Trowa Barton," he said, motioning towards the taller boy behind him. "Trowa, this is Heero."

I shook hands with Trowa, smiling slightly. "Good to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time at Highland," I said.

"Thank you, I will."

"Shall we continue with the tour?" Quatre asked. I nodded and he continued with his little tour of the school. "And this," he said, opening the doors to this section of the gym, "is the weight room."

I pretty much stopped listening right about then and focused my attention on the two boys in front of me. At first I found it strange that Quatre would be so rude as to completely ignore the second boy in the room even if he was standing just behind Maxwell. I was just about to ask about that when I noticed the other boy's feet weren't exactly touching the floor. That explained it.

Perhaps I should take the time now to clarify a few things. I am not a normal teenager, who needs normalcy anyway? For as long as I could remember, I could see things others could not. That's not to say I saw dead people everywhere, well, maybe I did, but a lot of the time, I didn't know they were ghosts to begin with.

It didn't bother me too much any more, sometimes I could hear them, but that wasn't often. Usually, I could feel them when I couldn't see them, and other times, I could only see them in my peripheral vision if at all.

From my experience, the images of the living impaired ranged from non-existent to completely solid to the point where I thought they were living people. This particular entity was one of the latter.

While I was studying both boys in front of me, I saw the ghost mouth something out, causing the Maxwell kid to grin. He looked like he wanted to bust out laughing, but held himself in control. As a matter of fact, I wanted to laugh too with the expressions the ghost was making.

Soon enough, we all walked out of the gym, leaving Duo and his ghost to their own devices.

"That Maxwell always makes me nervous," Wufei said. "It's like he knows something we don't! Did you all see him laughing at us in there? The boy is completely psycho!"

"Calm down, Wufei," Quatre told him in his most cultured and patient voice, "we all know that Duo's a little eccentric. Leave him be."

"The guy is a nut case and should be committed," Wufei snapped back.

"I don't mind him," Trowa spoke up quietly, "He seemed nice enough, if not a little distracted."

"Yes, that's Duo for you," Quat commented, "He always seems like he's only listening to you with half an ear."

"More like half a brain cell," Wufei muttered.

I sighed getting fed up with the Duo bashing, "Leave the guy alone. He doesn't bother anyone as long as he's left alone. The least we could do is be civil and not talk about him behind his back like the girls do in their stupid pink newsletter."

"Pink newsletter?" Trowa asked.

Quatre giggled, "Yes, Heero has his own fan club… the 'I love Heero Yuy Fan Club,' if I'm not mistaken." I nodded while Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Quatre nodded and continued, "Every week, Relena Peacecraft, President and Chief Editor, releases a newsletter printed on pink paper-"

"Which is an environmental hazard!" Wufei interrupted. "Do you know what they put in that stuff to make it that color? It's not even biodegradable!"

"Anyway," Quatre said, ignoring Wufei's rant, "when they don't have enough juice on Heero for the week, they find someone in school to pick on. Duo is apparently the number one person to bash because he's so eccentric. They criticize every aspect of that person then compare him or her to the perfection that is Heero." I did not appreciate that last bit. He said it so teasingly that I wanted to smack him in the back of the head, which I did, but not hard enough to actually hurt.

"I see…" Trowa said. "I hope they don't write anything bad about me…"

"Well, seeing as you're the new guy in school, they probably will write about you. Just be careful about anything you say to a girl, they're all in on the conspiracy," Wufei said, putting in his two cent's worth.

We separated as we got to our respective classes and didn't meet up again until art class, which is the only class we all had together. Unfortunately for Wufei, Duo was also in this class, which didn't make him a very pleasant person.

When I arrived in the class, Duo was already there in his little corner of the room. He had pulled one of the artist's desks that we have to the corner of the room and an easel, making himself a little cubicle with a stool for him to sit on.

He'd always come in first and he'd be whispering to a lady that always wore a black skirt, sandals, and what could be called a lab coat, except that it was buttoned almost to the top and splattered with paint. Her hair was frizzy and her eyes were always hidden by glasses that seemed to be made out of the bottoms of glass bottles.

She'd be my subject for today since I had already drawn all of my friends. I'd have to ask who she was one of these days, she was always in the art room, but she never said a word to me or anyone other than Duo, and since she always used her hands so expressively when she talked to him, I assumed she was deaf.

I found myself a spot to sit and pulled out my large drawing pad. First I'd have to sketch her, then I'd be able to paint her down to her charcoal stained hands. It's easy to spot an artist. Just look for the person with ink, charcoal, mud and/or paint perpetually caked onto their fingers.

Just as I settled down to begin my project, Duo came out of his little alcove and came up to me.

"Umm… Heero?" he said, rather timidly.

"Yes?" I said as I pulled out my graphite and adjusted my easel.

"Umm… what was so funny in the gym this morning?" he asked, pulling his braid forward and toying with the end of it.

I looked up at him steadily, making him take a tiny step back, " I'll tell you that when you tell me who you were talking to and what he said to make you want to burst out laughing."

He blinked at me, obviously at a loss for words.

"Go annoy someone else, braid boy," Wufei said as he entered the room.

"Is that an invitation to annoy you, oh mighty one?" Duo asked with a smirk.

Wufei glared at him and Duo walked at him, turning sharply just as he passed Wufei and hitting him hard in the face with his swinging braid before making his way back to his little art sanctuary. Wufei sputtered, looking indignant and was about to threaten him when out teacher came in, announcing that we were to have a new student in our class.

Quatre came in followed shortly by Trowa just as the bell rang and we all got to work on out current projects.

All through class, I couldn't help but feel Duo's eyes on me as I sketched the woman that kept walking behind my other classmates, studying each piece briefly before moving on. She was so quiet, in fact, that no one even noticed her looking over their shoulders, except for Duo, who looked pleased when she gave him a thumbs up. The strangest part about their little conversations was that Duo never really looked at the woman's face, but then again, I couldn't see her expressions when she talked to him because her back was to me, so I didn't bother to wonder too much about it.


	3. Chapter 3 Duo POV

_**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**_

_Chapter Three; Duo POV:_

_"Ya know, Duo, I ought to mess with the Chinaman someday. He'd so lose it if I did that,"_ Morrigan, my spirit friend in Art class, muttered to me as I watched Trowa and Quatre walk into the room. I snickered slightly at that. I then felt a cold chill spread across my shoulders. I knew instantly that she was hugging me. The first time I had ever felt that, I had freaked out. Royally. Now, I kind of accepted it. Especially since she was such a touchy-feely non-person.

"Hello again, Duo. Mind if I take the spot next to you?" Trowa asked, coming over. Once again, I was surprised by this man but simply smiled, refusing to show it.

"Not at all. Its your life. As long as you really don't mind insanity, then all is well." Trowa laughed and glanced at me easel. His only visible eyebrow rose in surprise.

"You enjoy keeping people on edge, don't you," he said, not really making it a question. I smirked and leaned close.

"Shhhh… don't give me away. I've worked hard on this image for years," I whispered to him with a wink.

_"Of course, it helps that you really are a nut job, Duo,"_ Morrigan added. I had to struggle hard not to bust out laughing that that. This girl was almost as bad as Solo. Only since she was an art buff, she could be much, much worse than this.

"Your secret is safe with me," Trowa whispered back, a smile on his lips. I found myself liking this guy. He was pretty cool for a new student to Snob Academy.

"Thanks." He then looked at my painting once again. "So, is that really a head-less woman dancing with a man with no arms?" he asked. I had to laugh, looking at my own painting. Morrigan had told me of a scene like that. It was one that she had come up with while she was stuck here all alone. Honestly, I had rather loved the idea.

"Yep. See, the man's arms are holding her head in the background," I pointed out. It possibly would have slipped his attention otherwise.

"So I can tell." Trowa then leaned in closer to get a better view. "Is it just me or does that man look an awful lot like Heero?" I flushed at Trowa's words, realizing I had just been caught.

"So it does. How surprising," I murmured, trying to let it pass as coincidence and manage to hide my embarrassment at the same time. Morrigan was laughing at me from somewhere behind me.

_"Caught in the act of ogling the popular boy. You are soooo slipping, Duo," _she commented.

"Trowa, come over here," Wufei called out suddenly, saving me from having to explain anything else. Trowa blinked and nodded before looking back at me.

"Talk with you later, Duo," he said with a smile.

"Later," I replied. I then went back to finishing the painting.

_"So, you gonna ask Heero about his secret?"_ she asked. I lowered my head so no one could see my lips when I answered.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to do it. He's way too busy for me to find out what's going on."

_"Oh come on, Duo. Since when have you let sanies run your life?"_ she asked hotly. I laughed quietly at her nickname for all humans who believed I was the crazy one. She was certainly a little odd herself.

"Fine. I'll find out what's going on," I mumbled, glancing toward Heero from out of the corner of my eye. Receiving a cold shove from her I made my way over to the stock shelves. They just happened to be right behind Heero, which made this easier to do without looking suspicious. "Hey, Heero, do you really want an answer to that question?" I asked, picking up more blue and black paint from the shelves. Heero turned slowly, casually acting as if he was looking for something.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I mean about what I heard to make me want to laugh. I'll tell you anything you want to know, if you allow me a few concessions," I said, knowing this was blackmail, plain and simple. Well, a form of it anyway. But what the hell, I was up for anything to find out what Heero knew.

"What concessions?" Heero questioned, looking me dead in the eye suddenly. Ever get that feeling you could die from a single look? Well I had it in spades when he turned those cool blue eyes on me. My cheeks warmed at the intensity coming from them.

"You walk beside me through the halls to the parking lot. There, you take a ride with me to a place of my choosing. Once there, I'll tell you everything." Heero blinked in surprise. I had obviously caught him off guard, which was rare. He seemed to stare at the paint in my hands as if it was the most interesting thing in the room, lost in his thoughts. Finally, he spoke, his voice cool, calm, and deadly serious.

"All right. After classes, we'll go where you wish."

_"Takin' him to the cemetery?"_ Morrigan asked. I gave an almost non-existent nod in answer.

"One thing thought, did she put you up to this?" Heero questioned, inclining his head toward me, only a little off to the side. Fear clogged my throat, making me worry. Did he know my biggest secret? Yet Morrigan's words proceeded to shock me right from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

_"He can see me Duo. He's looking right at me."_ I blinked. If she was right, then out trip to the cemetery would become a very interesting experience.

"Morrigan only gave me a shove. I wanted to find out about your odd talent all on my own." Heero seemed to look at Morrigan a little while longer before turning that serious blue gaze on me once more.

"Then we'll go. After school, I'm all yours," he said. My heart skipped a beat at those words before my brain scolded it. He didn't mean it -that- way!

"You may think differently later," I muttered, walking back to my aisle without a backward glance. I have to admit I was damn proud of myself for that.

_"You know, now that I look at it, that head looks a lot like someone really familiar to me,"_ Morrigan said to me after a little while of study. I swallowed deeply. Sometimes having living impaired friends who could take plenty of time to learn certain things about you could be hazardous.

"Really? I can't draw people I know. It's only pure coincidence that they look like anyone." Morrigan laughed softly.

_"Oh sure. Deny it all you want. You happen to be a wonderful artist and an exceptional person. I simple think you belittle yourself. A lot."_ I sighed and glanced toward the clock. Only three minutes left. I checked to make certain I was finished before leaving my odd signature on the corner. It was a tiny scythe with the name Maxwell on the blade.

"Morri, time for your signature," I said softly. I felt an instant cold chill settle over my arm. I then watched my hand paint a tiny black rose under my scythe with a simple M.C. written in the center of it. Finally, I got my hand back, cold tingles still running down it. I pulled it close and rubbed it, trying to warm it up.

_"Sorry. I seem to forget how numbing my touch can be to others."_

"It's all right, Morri. Don't worry about it. It'll eventually warm back up." The bell rang then and the teacher looked at all of us.

"Clean up and you may go. Leave your art works where they are. Make certain your signature is on them." I took my paint brushes to the sink and washed them out. I then picked up my black backpack and started for the door. Heero stood there, waiting for me. Well, it wouldn't hurt to miss Library Science just this once. What a gentleman he was. No wonder the girls loved him so much. He was perfect, no doubt about that.

"After you," Heero said, making me wonder if he really trusted me at all. Possibly not, but then that was to be expected.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Wufei questioned of his friend, giving me a dirty look. I smirked and couldn't help toying with him, winking his way.

"Chill out, Wuffles. Lunacy isn't catching," I told him. That remark earned me a scathing glare from Wufei, a laugh from Trowa and Morrigan, and a tiny grin from Quatre and Heero.

"Watch it, Maxwell. Your kind isn't welcome here." I raised an eyebrow at this. I couldn't help but catch Heero's sudden tensing. Yet before he could do anything, I spoke.

"'My kind'? I didn't know people like me were a 'kind'. I may be odd, Wufei Chang, but I'm one point away from being class valedictorian. That just goes to show you I may be nuts, but I'm not stupid," I shot back at him. It was a well known fact that my brains were the one thing keeping me out of a funny farm. After all, it was hard to be insane and be a genius at the same time.

"Enough. I have something to do with Maxwell, Wufei. I'll catch you later on at the Wing Zero." Wufei gave me one more dirty look before Quatre and him headed out. Quatre gave me a small wave while Trowa grinned.

"Enjoy yourself," he said before leaving the art room as well. That left just Heero, the teacher, and I. Well, and Morrigan, but I couldn't tell where she was.

"Let's go," Heero said, motioning me to move on ahead of him. I smiled and with a nod of farewell to Morrigan and our teacher, I left the room. The whispers began almost instantly, since Heero was keeping in step with me. I was certain his fan club were the one crying as we walked. After all, no one dared walk with their precious Heero Yuy, especially not someone like myself.

"HEE-RO! Why are you walking with such a person?" Relena questioned as she came our way, casting a dark look my way. I merely smirked in return. Long ago I had learned that my smirk could un-nerve almost anyone. Especially when used for a reply to someone else's dark glare.

"Because Maxwell and I have something to discuss. Don't bother me any more today, Relena." Without another word Heero and I finally made it to the parking lot. I rolled my eyes as Relena's annoying voice echoed in my ears, the words unknown. Walking over to my black and silver Harley Davidson, I glanced at Heero. His expressive eyes showed his surprise. Apparently he hadn't expected this. That was all right. Very few knew how well off I was. With an uncle that worked from dawn till midnight, I never lacked for anything. I even had my own credit card. Yet because I was so odd, no one knew this about me. That was fine by me. It kept all the gold diggers away.

"That this," I said, holding out a black helmet to him while I tossed my bag into a modified trunk. I then swung a leg over the bike and pulled on my own helmet. I then pointed to a button on mine before pressing it. He copied me before getting on behind me. "Hang on, either to the bike or me. I don't care which," I said into the mic that was set up so that riders could talk to and hear each other.

"You are a contradiction," Heero answered, while bringing his legs up and holding onto the back of the bike. I started the Harley and backed-up before heading off.

"Glad to know it," I replied with a laugh. I don't know if it was me or not, but I could have sworn I heard him laugh as well.

Arriving at the cemetery with plenty of daylight left, I pulled toward the oldest part of the place. I don't know when it happened, but his hands had eventually found their way to my waist. Not that I minded. Far from it in fact.

"Here we are," I said, brining my bike to a stop near the oldest stone in this place. I switched off the motorcycle and pulled off my helmet, letting my braid fall down my back once again. He pulled his off as well and placed it on the handlebars. He had got off first, then I followed after setting the kickstand.

"So talk," Heero said. I laughed a little. Seems he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"'_Duh! I soooo couldn't tell!'_" I said. Catching Heero's odd look, I elaborated for him. "That's what Solo told me in the weight room that had me struggling not to laugh," I told him. He tried not to, but a smile crossed his lips.

"So, his name is Solo?" Heero asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what he told me. Although sometimes I think its just a play off from my own name." Heero looked at me for a long moment.

"So why is it only we can see him?" I choked on my laughter and stepped away from my bike. I slowly started walking among the stones. One hand lightly trailed over them, almost in a loving caress.

"I don't see them. I hear them. They happen to be spirits, ghosts, the living impaired. Whatever you want to call them. Most prefer living impaired or spirits. Its more politically correct." His face paled slightly suddenly.

"I see dead people," he muttered. I blinked and tried not to laugh. That old line from the movie 'Sixth Sense' was very appropriate at the moment.

"That's one way to say it," I muttered. As his face paled even more, I became surprised.

"No, Duo, I really see dead people. Three of them in fact. Coming out of the ground." I paled for a moment myself. 'Please, let it be anyone else but the ones I'm trying to avoid,' I thought to myself. Feeling a light pull on my braid, followed by a soft giggle, I relaxed.

_"Geez Duo. You're more jumpy than usual," _a sweet voice said. I smiled then, knowing instantly who they were.

"Yeah, Sunny, my friend here saw your sister, cousin, and yourself popping out of the ground like daises and he made me a little nervous as well."

_"Oh, well, its nice to see you have a friend. Put you two together and all us spirits could enjoy hanging around the both of you,"_ a rumbly voice said.

"I suppose so, Willow. Only I doubt he'll hang around me much after this," I answered. I then smiled lightly. "Rain, how's your grave? Sill as cold as ever?" Heero's eyes seemed to look at each girl as I spoke.

_"Of course,"_ Rain's feather light voice chirped.

"Heero, may I introduce Sunny, Rain, and Willow. Sunny and Rain are sisters. Willow's their cousin. There were all on some train when it crashed. All but their younger brother, Storm, died. Storm goes to our school and goes by his last name, Collins. Didn't want his fellow students making fun of his first name."

_"Storm had it tough enough just losing his family. He didn't need the school against him because of his name as well,"_ Rain said, tears in her voice. I held open my arms and felt her hug me. I ignored the chills that ran through my body at her touch. I felt goose bumps raise on my cheek as cold lips caressed it.

"Your cold," Heero remarked as Rain's touch moved away, telling me she had moved away as well. Heero move close then, caressing my cheek where Rain had kissed me. I felt chills run down my back, but they were from anything but the cold. His touch was warm and gentle.

"That happens when a spirit touches you," I said softly. If I wasn't careful, I'd fall for him and fall hard. "I'll visit with you three later. I need to take him back. Later," I said, turning from him and slowly making my way back to my bike.


	4. Chapter 4 Heero POV

-1

What's Really In The Dark Of Night

Chapter 4: Heero POV

I glanced over at where Duo was walking away and then back at the three apparitions in front of me. I did NOT like seeing this sort of thing and watching them pop out of the ground had unnerved me to say the least. I bowed my head a little at the three umm… ladies… in front of me and mumbled a "Pleasure to meet you."

I then turned and ran after Duo, catching up to him just as he was getting on his bike.

"Hey!" I called to him. He paused and looked at me though his helmet visor. "Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Duo flipped up the visor and looked at me for a few moments as if he were listening to someone else, blinked, then nodded at me.

"Sure," he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. This guy was weird to talk to, even if I DID know his secret.

"Willow is yelling at me that if I don't, I'll be sorry… and Rain and Sunny think you're cute too."

I blushed a little, but waved at the three ghosts behind me as I got on Duo's bike and we sped away.

We stopped at a nearby park shortly after that. The place was pretty much devoid of people at this hour so it made a great place to talk. Duo parked the bike then went and sat down on a marble bench at the base of an old tree. I followed, looking around the place. It was quiet and peaceful and I found myself liking it.

"I don't here any voices in this place," he said as he played with the end of his braid.

"Oh."

"So," he began, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… I wanted to know when you started hearing the voices," I said, rather lamely, I might add.

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged, "I've heard them as long as I can remember. What about you?"

I wasn't expecting things to turn to me so quickly, but I answered anyway, "I've seen them since I was little. Actually, I didn't even know a lot of them were spirits to begin with."

"Really?" Duo looked interested. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… it's going to sound dumb…"

"Try me."

"Well, a lot of times, they look so real, it's almost impossible to tell the difference between them and a live person."

"Care to explain further?"

"Well, that lady in the art room, I only just figured out that she was …well… dead… only recently. Her image is so strong that I can't see through her at all. In fact, I thought she might have been mute since she seemed to respond to what was said out loud, but no one ever seemed to notice her… except you. The weirdest part about that though is that you never really looked at her, just looked in her general direction…I don't even know if this makes any sense…"

"Wow… you really did see her?" Duo asked, I nodded. "Then the reason that she's so clear is probably that she died in the art room closet when she got locked in and inhaled too many fumes. She's one of those spirits that are confined to their place of death, after all."

"Did something similar happen to that boy, Solo?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. He died in the gym… why? Did he look like he could have been alive too?"

I nodded, "At first I thought it was strange that Quatre would ignore someone like that to their face, then I saw his mouth move, but no sound came out… and that's when I noticed his feet weren't touching the ground at all. It still creeps me out when I see those things. I doubt I'll ever get used to it."

Duo smirked, "Sure you will, Hee-chan! They just want a little attention. From what I've heard, being dead is awfully lonely."

"Yeah, well, I may be able to see them, but I still can't hear them," replied.

"Ever heard of lip-reading?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Sure, but with some of them, it's kind of hard to see if the mouth is even moving."

"Touché."

"Hey, Duo… do you mind if we walk around?" I asked. "It isn't often that I get some peace and quiet from my fan girls, what do you say?"

Duo smiled at me and hopped off the bench, "No prob, Heero."

We walked in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the peace and quiet for a while. I was letting my mind idle around in my head for a bit and was caught completely off guard when Duo started talking again.

"You know, Heero, you really aren't as cold and distant as you make yourself out to be in school," he said.

I had to laugh, there were very few people who knew me outside of school and I was pretty sure they all thought me a bit callous to say the least.

"Actually, I am as cold and distant out of school," I told him.

"I don't get it. You don't seem to be that way right now," he looked a little confused. "I mean, I know I'm the school nut, but come on, there is a significant difference between the way you act in class and the way you are now."

I shrugged, "I don't know what the difference is… except that you know my secret. I've never told anyone because I've always known that if I say something, I'd be sent to a psychiatrist and be labeled crazy for the rest of my life like-" I stopped myself short. I can't believe I just said that…

"Like me, Heero?" Duo asked, looking at me with those big, bright, violet eyes.

"Duo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Gomen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you were-"

"Crazy?" Duo spat out. "Look, you don't have to talk to me if you think I'm that much of a nut-job-"

"No, I do like spending time with you, it's just that I don't know if I could take it if I had to live the life you do…" I have to admit I sounded very lame and was kicking myself right about then.

"It's okay Heero, if it's any consolation, I'd be going crazier living your life."

"My life?" it took me a second to figure out what he was talking about.

"Yeah," he blew his bangs out of his eyes, "with the stalker chicks going through your personal stuff, snapping pictures of you in the guys locker room, in your shower, and in the pool then posting them online and in the girl's locker room. Man! I'd be so paranoid by now that I'd rather live in a padded cell just to get away from them. Did you know that your jock strap sold for ninety-eight dollars on e-bay? It did!"

Too many thoughts were going through my head at that moment. Had the girls gone that far?

"… oh, and last week," Duo continued on his rant, "your old toothbrush, you know the blue sparkly one with the angel wings on it? Well, that one sold for fifty, and-"

"Wait, stop!" I said, resting my hand on the bark of a tree for support.

"Huh?" Duo said as his chatter faded and stopped next to me.

"How do you know all of that? Are you some sort of stalker too?" I was beginning to fear for my well being if what Duo said was true, even more so if HE knew all of that first-hand.

"Oh!" Duo began playing with the end of his braid and kicking at the dirt path we were on with his cheeks flushing softly, "Well… I hear more than I should, you know. There's always someone watching and umm… I get to listen to the prying eyes."

"Oh," I felt relieved, "that's good to hear. I was starting to think that you were one of Relena's spies or something."

"Speak of the devil," Duo said as he peered across the park, "look over there, Heero."

I turned my head in the direction he was looking at to find a couple of Relena's top annoyances pointing cameras at us.

"God, I hate it when they follow me," I grumbled.

"So why don't you do something to get them to not like you any more," Duo said, trying to be helpful.

"I did," I said as I ducked behind a tree, "I ran out of the school with the school crazy, hopped on his bike, and skipped the rest of the school day."

"Well do something else then!" Duo cried as he ran after me. It was obvious he hated getting his picture taken as much as I did when it came to the PINK school tabloid.

"Will you help me, then?" I asked him just as we ran into a clearing that led back to his bike.

"Sure, whatever… anything to mess with that pink prissy princess!"

"Good," I stopped short and turned, causing Duo to crash into my chest, I leaned down and kissed Duo squarely on the lips while holding his face with one hand and catching him around the waist with the other. We broke apart and he blinked at me a couple of times. I flicked my eyes towards the camera girls and saw them gaping at us doing what looked like an impersonation of a fish out of water.

"Thanks, Duo… I think we've stunned them long enough to make a get away," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bike. I'd have to apologize later, but for now, we had managed to fry a couple of neurons in our stalkers' minds.


	5. Chapter 5 Duo Pov

_**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**_

_Chapter Five; Duo POV:_

I was about as stunned as I could be. Heero Yuy, the school perfect man, had kissed me. ME! Duo Maxwell, school nut case and all around loner. Personally, a part of me jumped for joy. I had been daydreaming of such a thing from him for such a long time. Yet everyone knew me as a guy. Even Relena's super spies couldn't learn the truth. That thought brought about an interesting question. Was Heero gay? Was that why none of the girls caught his eye? Well, besides the fact they were massive stalkers and more insane than I ever could be.

Only one way to really know.

Jumping slightly at what I was about to do, I took his hand and pulled him to my bike. We had to make a hasty exit. With helmets on and a small amount of distance between the fan girls and us, I spoke. "Tell me directions to your place, Hee-chan." Oh perfect! Even alone I couldn't ask if he was gay. Of course, some part of me still loved life and didn't want to startle him so bad as to cause us to lose balance. Eating asphalt was not my thing.

"I have my own car," he answered. I smirked as four more fan girls were parked right by his car in the school parking lot, just waiting for him.

"If you really want to deal with them, I'll leave you at your car," I told him. His grip tightened on my waist, surprising me. It didn't hurt, but it had been unexpected.

"Leave me to those fan girls and I'll personally commit you to an insane asylum," he growled to me. I laughed as I sped off down the road and away from them.

"Fine. I need directions then," I said once I was finished laughing. His grip eased a little.

"Do you know Scythe Ave and Wing Court?" he asked. I almost froze and missed stopping for a red light. Luckily, I did stop and spared a brief glance his way.

"Yeah, I know it."

"Well I live at 1001 Wing Court," he told me then. I was stunned. My fantasy man lived a mere block from my home? This was too much. I lived on Scythe Ave, which was the only road that could access Wing. Wing also wasn't a through street. Thus, we had been neighbors for a long while and didn't know it. All the homes on these two streets were large with large yards and swimming pools. Only the elite could afford them. Lucky for me, my uncle was most of the elite's lawyer and financial advisor. That's why we lived as well as we did.

I rode down the streets like a pro. My Harley purred gracefully down the road, letting everyone know I was coming. Once at Wing I turned up it and stopped at the last home on the block. It was a sprawling two story home with a rather lovely and impressive lawn. Heero punched in a code, which I had caught to be 010101, and the large white wrought iron gates swung open, admitting us. One thing I could say about Heero, he certainly lived like a prince. I waited till the gate opened entirely before heading through and taking the slightly curving road up to the house. Once at the front door I stopped, but left the motor idling.

"Hey, Hee-chan, I didn't know you liked boys over the girls. Your fan club is gonna flip." Heero did exactly as I had thought he would. He almost stumbled getting off my bike.

"What!" he questioned, his eyes wide with my extra helmet hanging limp in his hands.

"I didn't stutter," I remarked. Heero stared at me for a long, silent moment. His eyes then settled on my own as I spoke some more. "Granted it was a great kiss, but I'm not the one ya want to take a shine to if ya wanna go gay. It just wouldn't work."

"I didn't plan what I had done. I'm sorry I didn't ask your preferences." I laughed softly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I like the guys just fine." I then shook my head. "I'm just too insane for any kind of relationship." Heero laughed then and I sighed inwardly. Yet another disaster avoided. "Will you be able to make it to the Wing Zero without your car?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Huh?" he asked.

I laughed once more, deeply, with my head thrown back. He was just too cute for his own good sometimes. "Was the kiss that good, Hee-chan?" I was teasingly.

He glared at me lightly. "I don't see you drooling all over either," he muttered, a small smile on his lips.

"Touché, " I answered. "You were supposed to meet Q-bean and Wuffles at Wing Zero after our meeting, remember?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll make it. All I need to do is call Quatre and tell him the fan club stopped me from getting to my car. He'll come get me." I smiled, my visor still up.

"Then I take it you won't have trouble getting to school," I said. I then revved the bikes engine. "Take care, Heero." I then didn't wait as I pulled away, my extra helmet still in Heero's hands. That just gave me a reason to have to talk to him tomorrow. After all, I was only crazy, not mentally challenged.

Arriving at school the next day, I was assaulted by many more looks than usual. Realizing I was anything but my usual crazy self, my Aunt Helen thought she had to come with me. Her angered exclamation from somewhere nearby surprised me. Helen was always soft spoken and sweet. I almost didn't recognize this hellion.

_"Why those no good, dirty, rotten, little…"_

"Auntie, please," I muttered. I lead the way into the locker room, swiftly changing into my gym clothes. I watched with an amused expression as a copy of the fan-girls pink newsletter floated my way. As far as I knew, she was the only spirit who could physically touch things in the living realm.

"What's so upsetting, auntie?" I asked, taking the paper from her grasp.

_"Just read these lies they've printed about you! They aren't even correct about…"_

"Stop it," I said. "They just want to protect their perfect man." Helen huffed at me.

_"Protect him? Dear, first of all no man is perfect. On top of that, they are selling his sweat towel from yesterday's gym for a hundred dollars. His used sweat towel," _she groaned, making me chuckle.

"His shower towel sold for one hundred and fifty the other day," I told her. Helen snickered at this.

_"Too bad it wasn't his towel they got,"_ she remarked. I blinked.

"Aunt Helen, what did you do?"

_"I gave them Raven's old towel." _ I made a face, gagging. That was just really, really wrong.

"But Raven never showers. He even wipes his sweat off on his towel but won't wash it." I was feeling a little sick thinking about the unlucky girl who had gotten that little present.

_"They had it coming. They always pick on you when news is slow about Prince Yuy._" I sighed.

"Just ignore them, auntie. They're just repeating old news about me. We already knew I was crazy."

"_But sweetie, you aren't crazy. You really can hear the dead. You weren't just imagining things."_

"So what did they say I was guilty of this time?" I asked, pulling on my gym shoes.

_"They're saying you're a dangerous homosexual whose set your unnatural sights on their precious prince. They've said lots of other things as well, but I refuse to repeat it. I mean, you aren't a homosexual. You're all heterosexual."_ I shook my head at my aunt. She was crazier than I was at times, yet I loved her all the same.

"Aunt Helen, you just need to ignore them. Letting them know that their words create any kind of emotion would be allowing them to win." I pulled the paper up to eye level and began reading. Halfway through I balled it up and threw it into the wastebasket that was half the room away. If any of the others were here, they'd be impressed.

_"Are you all right, princess? You look pale."_ I waved off her comment.

"I'm naturally pale, auntie," I said lightly. It hurt. Damn did it hurt. For the first time in my life the fan girls had gotten to me and it hurt like hell.

_"Then you're paler than normal, love,"_ my aunt said, her voice all sweetness and light again. _"Just ignore those lies."_

"But I didn't drag him kicking and screaming from school. He walked willingly with me to my bike. Not a hearse, by the way. I haven't driven that thing since last Halloween when I was just trying to scare everyone a little." I sniffled then, struggling to hold back my tears. This really hurt, damn it. Didn't anyone care about who they hurt? Oh, who was I kidding, they didn't care at all.

"We went to the cemetery, where we talked with Rain, Sunny, and Willow. He's got a gift auntie, a gift similar to mine. He can see spirits where I can hear them. I then brought him to my sanctuary, where all spirits have agreed to leave me alone. We talked for a while. He was really sweet. He was even reluctant to call me crazy.

"Then the schizoid fan girls appeared and prompted -HIM- to kiss -ME-. I didn't pull him kicking and screaming into some illicit kiss. Why are people so mean to those who are just a little different from what's normal? Who has a say in what's normal anyway! Certainly not some overly obsessed fan girls who can't deal in reality."

I stood, pulling my clothes on over my gym clothes and snagging my boots. I then slammed right out of the place. I headed for my private spot, unwilling to face anyone at school. I was almost well away when a shrill voice stopped me. Oh please let there be an out. I really couldn't trust myself.

"Auntie, do me a favor and go visit Solo. I won't make it to see him today and he gets lonely easily."

_"Right. Be careful._" I nodded lightly as I then turned to see Relena, President and founder of the 'We love Prince Yuy' fan club. Some days, you just didn't want to risk me. Today was very much one of those days.

"Duo Maxwell! Just what is heaven's name did you think you were doing yesterday? Wither a member of the fan club or not, no one is allowed to talk to Prince Heero all alone. As if that wasn't bad enough, you kissed him! You perverted our precious prince with your unnatural ways!" I tilted my head slightly. Oh that was it! I'd hit my breaking point at her first word and was now more than ready to prove how crazy I could be. Not to mention vindictive. Its amazing what you learn from spirits about most people. And I was prepared to use every last bit of information I had.

"Actually, Relena, I'm not a member and damn proud of it. I've had it up to the sky with your silly little pink paper. I am not one of those quiet little loonies people hear about. I'm rabid and I bite, hard. You precious prince kissed me yesterday. All in the name of getting away from you psycho fan girls. Worked fairly well too. Charla and Carly were fairly stunned. That's possibly why they had no pictures of the incident."

"How did you…"

"Know?" I finished for her. "A little birdie told me. Just like I know about your little auctions of Heero's stuff and about how you hoard all the pictures of him in the shower. Obviously the prim and proper princess isn't so proper. I treat him like a person. You girls treat him like an object. In the end, who do you think will win him over?" She was stunned. She hadn't expected her dirty little secret to become exposed. See, sucks to mess with a pissed of person who's got the best insider information.

"He may look to you at the moment, but in the end he'll want a woman Someone who can give him children," she said spitefully. I felt a smug smile tug at my lips. Oh, how little they truly knew.

"Ya know, its women like you who make men like him go strictly dickly. While I admit that Heero is very handsome, I don't expect anything other than friendship. Which is more than I can say for you fan girls."

"_Relena was the one who bought Raven's towel,"_ Helen said, obviously having returned, if she had ever left, and felt a need to fuel my rage.

"Oh, by the way, that towel you paid a hundred and fifty bucks for, it's a waste." Relena's face mottled in anger. It was obvious I'd hit a nerve and I'd certainly pay for it in tomorrows edition. For the moment though, I was fully enjoying myself.

"Why you filthy, unworthy, little rodent! What do you know about anything?" she spat.

"I happen to know that towel is not your sweet Prince's. It used to belong to Raven, our resident slob. It must be nice to know you cuddle up to that every night," I said meanly, my violet eyes serious. Relena's face paled instantly. She then spun on her heel and left, echoes of evil psycho echoing through the halls.

I sighed, my feet once again taking me from the school and toward my favorite place. My special place that I had shared with Heero. _"My poor Princess,"_ Aunt Helen whispered softly. I shook my head.

"I'm no princess, auntie. I hide my true self from everyone. I'm a nut, auntie. Not male or female, nor prince or princess. I'm just another crazy. That's how I like it. Go see to Solo. I'll meet you in art class with Morrigan. Right now I just want to be alone."

_"All right, love. Call me if you need me_." That said I felt that she was gone. Really gone this time. She was the only one I ever felt that from. For once, I was grateful for it. I leaned against the tree and allowed myself a real good cry. Afterwards I'd be fine, but right now I needed to cry.


	6. Chapter 6 Heero POV

-1

What's Really In The Dark Of Night.

AN: Now, many have already figured this out. Yes, we have made Duo a girl. Now while I am the same in wanting Heero and Duo to remain the ultimate yaoi couple, I needed him as a girl in this one. So I am telling you all now so that you can either decide if you want to keep reading this or stop. Again, I would have loved to keep him a he… but this gender change was important to something that happens later in the story. At least, in my mind. Nuriko

Chapter 6: Heero POV

I got to school early to find Duo and apologize for yesterday when I saw him storm out of the gym. He was a fair distance away so I had to jog a little to catch up to him. I held off calling out to him as he rounded a corner with an older woman spirit at his back.

I had never seen that woman before and it made me wonder why she was at the school. As I approached the corner where Duo had turned, I heard Relena yell at him then stomp off. I barely had enough time to duck into the conveniently located boys' restroom as she rounded the corner mumbling something about evil faggots corrupting the world.

So, apparently Relena knew and was taking things out on Duo. This was all my fault; instead of them disliking me, they hated Duo. I had to apologize.

When I left the safety of my sanctuary, I saw the woman ghost going back towards the gym without Duo.

"Excuse me," I said to her after seeing no one was in the hall. She looked at me then around the hall, finally pointing a finger at herself. "Yes, Ma'am. I was hoping you could tell me where Duo is."

The apparition smiled and said something, but I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I can only see you, I can't hear what you say."

The lady smiled at me and pointed to the doors that led to the south exit of the building.

I nodded, "Thank you. Is he okay?"

The woman made a face, but shrugged then left.

"Alright," I thought out loud, "that was an odd conversation…"

--------------------

I walked outside and scanned the grounds for the familiar sight of Duo. He was curled up in a little ball at the base of the tree where we had sat and talked yesterday. That sight didn't sit well with me since Duo was usually such an upbeat person.

"Duo?" I said as I came close to him, "Is it all right if I sit down?"

He looked up at me, placing a fake smile on his lips, "Sure Heero. Free country, you know."

"Right." I took a seat next to him and watched him for a moment. He looked different today, and he looked… depressed. In all the time I had seen him around school, depressed was not something I saw often. In fact, Duo seemed to relish the fact that people thought he was crazy. It seems he used that to his advantage most of the time.

"I heard about today's edition of Relena's paper, I'm sorry you got the bad end of the deal," I began.

"I always get the short end of the stick, Heero, that's the way things go with me and my screwed up little life. Face it, buddy, you don't want to be around me for long."

I didn't like the way this was going, this was nothing like the Duo I had talked to yesterday. This Duo just seemed off.

"Stop it, Duo. You're the only person who knows my secret and I'm not about to let Relena ruin your life like that. There has to be a way to fix the situation-"

"There isn't, Heero," Duo said, cutting me off. "I'm not someone you want to be seen with, especially when you find out the truth about me."

"And what truth would that be?" I asked, a little annoyed.

Duo didn't answer, but rather hugged his knees to his chest a little more and set his mouth in a thin line to keep himself from answering.

"Duo, talk to me," I said, my voice demanding.

"If I told you that I liked you, would that scare you away?" he asked, his eyes locking with mine.

"What?"

He took a steadying breath, "If I told you I think about you all the time, that my friends tell me all about your day, that I have you starring in my daydreams, would that drive you away?"

"I…" That was a lot to think about… especially considering I was straight and that kiss yesterday was only to throw off those girls. Granted, I had wanted to kiss Duo since I had spoken to him in our art class, but other than him, I wasn't attracted to guys at all.

"I thought you said you weren't gay," I told him, trying to avoid his question.

"You're right, I'm not, but that didn't answer my question and you know it."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't drive me away. You're still the only one who knows my secret, making you the only one I can trust with things like this." I was being honest, just because he liked me didn't mean I couldn't be friends with him. Hell, if all girls were like Relena and her clique, I could very much see myself either re-evaluating my preferences or moving to Tibet, taking a vow of celibacy, and living in a monastery for the rest of my life.

"I do, you know…" He whispered.

"Do what?" I was getting confused now.

"Like you," he said. "I like you a lot, in fact. And I guess I'm as much a stalker as Relena and her posse, except that what I learn comes from ghost chatter."

"But you said you weren't-"

"Gay?" he said, one eyebrow lifting. "I'm not."

"Then why- how-?" I was too confused to even think of what I wanted to ask. Maybe he was REALLY a nut case aside from seeing the ghosts.

"I'm a girl, Heero," he sighed, "Always have been, always will be."

"A girl?" I repeated. My mind was racing. What! How could that be? Everyone thought Maxwell was a guy, how could it be possible that she fooled so many people for so long. It didn't make sense.

"I didn't stutter, yes, I'm a girl. Now get away from me before her royal pain-in-the-hinny-ness shows up," he… she… said as she pushed me away.

She's a girl. I had trouble wrapping that around my brain and just sat there for a few minutes. She was funny, bright, and most of all, NOT Relena. Duo, the school nut could quite possibly be my dream girl, and I was too stupid to see it sooner. Maybe if I had a girlfriend, Relena would give up… then again, it might make things worse for Duo.

"I'm not leaving, Duo," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Why not? You wouldn't want to leave your fans waiting, would you?" she sneered.

"I'm sorry they attacked you like that," I said with as much sympathy as I could put into my voice, "I… I haven't read the article yet since Quatre's sister isn't done with it yet, so I don't know what they put about you, but it can't be that-"

"Bad?" Duo asked, rolling her eyes. "They called me a fag and a queer and other unflattering names that shouldn't be said to anyone at all. I have nothing against gays, but I'm not one of them. It hurts when someone calls you something you're not, especially when it isn't true and they do it for the sole purpose of hurting you.

"I've taken abuse from those girls for a long time. I never let them get to me because most of what they said about me was true. I can live with the truth. When they said that I'm some flaming homo out to "corrupt" their sweet prince, I couldn't take it. I'm sorry, Heero, but I don't want to be at the center of such a vicious rumor. In my defense, I never said I was a guy, I just never bothered to correct anyone when they assumed that's what I was."

I sat there quietly for a few more minutes and heard the first class bell ring, but didn't make a move to get up.

"You don't want to go in there, do you?" I asked, looking over at her.

"How'd you guess that?" she asked rather sarcastically.

"We can leave if you don't feel up to going to class," I said, hoping that I sounded helpful.

"Why would WE do that?" she asked, again, with a tinge of cynicism in her voice.

"Look, I don't want to go in there any more than you do. I'm sick and tired of those girls following me around everywhere. Is it too much to ask that I spend time with the only friend who knows my biggest secret?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't turn me down.

"Friend?" She blinked, looking at me with those huge violet eyes of hers.

"Yes, baka, my friend."

She smiled, "I think I like the sound of that…." To my dismay, her smile faded, giving me a hard look, "What about what I said before?"

"What about it?" I asked, feigning complete innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said testily.

"I don't mind you liking me," I said, "In case you haven't noticed, half the school likes me too."

"But you're running away from them. What makes me so special?"

I smirked, "What makes you special is what causes everyone else to label you crazy, you should know that by now."

She punched my shoulder playfully. I still can't believe it didn't take me longer to come to terms with the fact that Duo was a girl. I guess I felt better knowing that my preferences hadn't changed with the one kiss I shared with Duo. In fact, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the kiss all night.

Who knows? Maybe I had a chance with her after all now that she told me she was a girl. It'd make my life a whole lot easier if the girl I went out with understood my… condition. But I was thinking too far ahead. Sure she liked me, but she might still not go out with me.

"So… do we leave or what?" I asked, standing up, dusting the seat of my pants.


	7. Chapter 7 Duo POV

_**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**_

_Chapter Seven; Duo POV:_

"So… Duo we leave or what?" Heero asked. My eyes were wide in shock. He knew everything about me now. He knew I was a crazy female who was in love with him and yet he still called me friend. Maybe he was really the crazy one and I was actually sane. I grinned and stood, dusting my own pants off in a mimic of his previous actions.

"We leave," I answered. A plot was forming in my mind and I wanted to work a few more details out before placing it into action. I smirked slightly as I caught sight of Relena's best photographers. Young paparazzi that's what they really were. I reached out and took Heero's hand, dragging him off to my bike. Surprisingly, his car was now parked beside it.

"Smart move, Hee-chan. Those girls are terrified of touching my bike. The parking spot is even more ominous to them," I commented.

He chuckled. "I know. That's why I…" he trailed off as he realized what he was saying. I waved it off.

"No more of that Hee-chan. Don't tip-toe around the issues. I know what everyone thinks and says and I don't care. You shouldn't either." Heero smiled at me then, causing my pulse to race. No wonder his fan club was so into him. One smile like that could kill a girl.

"All right. I'll try not to," he told me, making me grin back in return.

"Don't just try, do." I then pulled on my helmet and looked expectantly at him. He grabbed the helmet from his car and instantly pressed the button to turn on the microphone. I smirked at that. My Heero would become a great motorcyclist someday.

That drew me up short. My Heero? He wasn't my anything. Besides, now that he knew a lot more about me, I was certain he'd want nothing to do with me. Well, besides being friends with a similar secret, that is. There really wasn't all that much we shared in common.

Besides our gifts with the spirits, there was our dislike of Relena and her fan club junkies. Add to that our wealthy families and I suppose we had a lot more in common than I first believed. Well, hell, that didn't help me at all with the 'we have nothing in common' argument. I couldn't use the speech that went with it either. We had plenty as it was. Yet if we looked a little closer and got to talking some more, I'm almost certain that there would be even more in common between us some where.

"So, where are we going exactly," Heero asked me. I grinned, even though he couldn't see me.

"Someplace you'll love," I commented. "By the way, you should smile more often. You just might kill off a few of those unwanted fan girls in the process. They'd just sit there, see you smile, and suddenly be all… Oh my god! He just smiled at me! He's so handsome! I can't take it! OH!'" I murmured in a good imitation of the many fan girls. I then proceeded to swoon backward, instinctively trusting that Heero would catch me. Which he did with one of those killer smiles I had been talking about. Even his beautiful blue eyes showed that he really meant that smile since I could see them clearly through the open visor. I grinned in return, my heart seeming to skip a beat. "See, instant death." Heero laughed at that one, making my cheeks warm and nearly undoing my whole casual attitude. That laugh needed to be on the killer list as well.

I struggled to get up and Heero's strong, yet deceptively slim arms helped me up easily. I found myself reluctant to end such a closeness, but I wasn't about to ruin the first real friendship I had ever managed to keep for more than a day. Instead, I gave Heero a wink and revved up the motorcycle. "I think I see what you mean. Yet it would also manage to gain me even more fan girls at the same time."

I chuckled. "Oh well, no one said it was a perfect plan. So lets shoot it before it grows any larger." I felt Heero's comforting arms slip around my waist as I moved to lead us away from the school. It was obvious he was a lot more comfortable with me now than he had been when we had first met. I couldn't quite figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't speak up until we had arrived at my destination. This time it was a place I had been planning on visiting.

"Another cemetery?" he questioned, his voice skeptical. Not like I couldn't blame him for that. "Planning on killing me with more daisy popping spirits so that the last thing I need to worry about is the fan girls?" I held back my laughter. Sometimes it was just better to show someone something than try telling them. It just was easier all around in my own opinion. I drove along until I got to a rather large building. Beside the mausoleum was a white marble stone with a beautiful statue of a young woman on top. The tomb read Maxwell across the top. The stone read 'Helen Maxwell. Beloved wife and mother. Died A.C. 193. Forever will her smile shine upon the hearts of those who love her.'

"This is my parents grave. Well, actually it's a crypt. I used to hear my mother when I was younger. After Aunt Helen died, I couldn't hear her any more. Instead, I began to hear Helen."

"You have a cousin?" Heero asked, doing as I had just done and placing his helmet on the bike. I shook my head.

"I was adopted by my Aunt Helen and Uncle Damien. To them, I had become their daughter. Helen used to believe I spoke to my mother because I was having a hard time accepting that I had lost both of my parents at such an early age. She was wrong, but I wasn't about to try to correct her. Now, she knows the truth first hand. When Helen died, my mother knew I'd still be cared for. Her unfinished business was complete. She didn't want to stay away any longer. She couldn't stand being away from my father any more either."

Heero stepped up beside me and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. I was amazed by how grateful I was for such a simple action. "So the woman I saw at school?" he asked. I nodded.

"It was most likely my Aunt Helen. She must have pointed you in my direction."

_"Actually, he asked me where you were," _Helen said softly. I blinked in surprise, even as I shivered slightly. I hated it when she just popped up out of nowhere like that. Heero had jumped from beside me as well, his arm falling from my shoulder.

"I heard her, Duo," he whispered, his beautiful eyes wide in shock. I blinked once more. How in the world?

_"He heard me?" _Helen questioned. This time around, Heero seemed confused.

"What did she say?" Heero asked.

"She said 'He heard me?'. Apparently it must have just been a fluke. A one time deal." Helen must have been staring at Heero, because the poor boy was squirming around like he was uncomfortable with the attention. I had been on the receiving end of that glare far too many times myself. A thick swallow caused his throat to move nervously.

"Does she always stare people down like this?" Heero asked, his voice showing his nervously. I laughed, taking his hand into both of mine.

"Auntie, be nice. He's my friend," I told her.

_"Some friend! He's managed to turn the entire pink fan club after you!" _Heero dropped my hands as if I had burned him.

"I didn't mean for her to get caught up in this!" he exclaimed. I looked from where Heero's gaze was to Heero and back again. I then thought back over what had been similar in both cases. I smirked as my mind came up with two and two to make a beautiful four.

"Well, I'll be damned," I muttered. Heero stared at me.

_"Don't use such language dear," _Helen scolded me softly. I couldn't help but smirk despite the lecture.

"You'll be damned what?" Heero asked.

"The reason you could hear Helen was because you were touching me at the time." I could hear Helen scoff at those words.

_"I've never heard of a more absurd reason to touch a boy, let alone hold hands with one," _she said. I shook my head.

"Can we just give this a try?" I asked. Without waiting I took Heero's hand and looked exactly to where Heero's gaze was. All I could see was a faint baby blue aura, which seemed to shimmer with a gentleness. I guess I wouldn't be as lucky as Heero.

_"Duo, you are about to prove you are as nuts as everyone believes you are, dear," _Aunt Helen said gently. Heero smirked at those words.

"Or prove she's smarter than all of us," Heero remarked back, causing Helen to gasp.

_"You've got to be joking. You can actually hear me just by touching my niece?" _

"It seems so, Mrs. Maxwell," Heero answered.

_"Oh, please call me Helen. Its been so long since I've had anyone talk to me. Well, besides Duo and the other spirits, that is."_ I grinned at that.

"Perhaps I should try this on Uncle Damien. Then maybe he wouldn't work so much."

Helen harrumphed at that. _"That'll be the day. Your uncle will be the death of me."_ Heero and I laughed at those words. _"Well… you know what I mean."_ Heero and I nodded at that. Heero's fingers moved and were soon threaded through mine, causing a flush to creep up my throat and into my cheeks.

"We know, Auntie," I answered. We spent the next hours talking and joking. The whole while, Heero's hand never let go of mine.

After returning to school and gaining his promise to meet me here in the morning, I left for home. It would take a lot of planning and a lot of work on myself to do what I had eventually planned. Yet it would be worth it, if it was successful. Stepping into my walk-in-closet I pressed a button to access clothes that I had never ever dreamed of wearing. I planned on giving the Pink Princess and her crew a run for their money tomorrow. There was just a few adjustments to be made first.

Morning dawned bright and early for me. Far earlier than I was normally used to. I slowly unbraided my hair before brushing it out. I then pulled it back and up into a high ponytail, letting the rest of it fall in a shimmering brown waterfall effect around my shoulders and down my back. I then applied just the barest amounts of make-up. Eyeliner and mascara were used to make my eyes stand out more. A lite amount of foundation and blush was used to highlight my natural coloring. My violet eyes were now the first thing someone's eyes would be drawn to on me. That's what I wanted.

After the make-up, I pulled on a long, ankle-length skirt with slits that ran along either side to my knees. This would allow me freedom of movement for when I needed it. My top was a rich velvet material that seemed to fit like a second skin. While I had rather small, firm breasts, it molded to the peaks that were confined in a bra instead of being taped down. It merely complimented the entire package and finished showing off my ethereal beauty. At least, that's what Aunt Helen told me once.

Today was picture day at the academy. I was determined to look my best. This was quite possibly the only time Heero would catch me like this. I wasn't big on going through the whole routine of looking like a woman, especially everyday. This honestly was most likely a one time affair. I slipped on a pair of scythe shaped earrings and black high heel shoes over black nylons. Looking at the finished product I couldn't help but smile. The boys at school would forget everything that Relena had ever written about me. Hell, they'd even forget about Relena at this rate. Granted, I wasn't conceited over my looks, but I knew I could look better than that Pink Menace any day of the week.

I grabbed up a girlish black back pack that Helen had bought me one year and then headed downstairs. There I was pleasantly surprised to see my Uncle Damien sitting at the kitchen table, staring at me over his newspaper. "Uncle, what are you doing home?" I asked.

"I got your note about needing money for school pictures and figured I should see you before you left instead of just leaving it in an envelope." I blinked in surprise.

"But I have the credit card you gave me. I can just use that to pay for them," I remarked, surprised that he had forgotten. He smiled softly at me, his dark brown hair showing signs of his age with a sprinkling of gray through it. He was working himself into old age and that made me sad. His charcoal gray suit was tailor made and matched his eyes perfectly. Even now, I still felt a calm when I looked into those gray eyes of his.

"Then explain this," he murmured, holding up a note. I read it over and noticed Aunt Helen's neat handwriting. One of these days I'd have to yell at her for such interference. At the moment, though, yelling at her in front of my uncle would only succeed in making me the next candidate for the funny farm. Which was something I most certainly didn't want to do in front of him. Instead, I thought it over really hard.

"Oh, I let it completely slip my mind. The company doing senior pictures has been having troubles with credit cards lately. Something about not clearing half the time. So they asked for cash when possible." I breathed a sigh of relief when my uncle nodded. While I wasn't lying, because I refused to do that, I wasn't being completely truthful either.

"I've had several clients come to me with that kind of trouble as well. So I should have realized this sooner. How much are they?" he asked.

"The package I want is only thirty-five "

"Does that happen to include an eight by ten?" I shook my head in answer. Why was he even asking? He had never paid any attention to me like this before. At least, not since Aunt Helen had died. You see, Damien was my father's brother. My father's name had been Xavier Maxwell. He had married my mother, formerly known as Ehlana Winner, and together they had me. Yes, before you say anything else, she was one of THE Winner's. Only mother had decided to marry below her station and was cut off from her family, disowned so to speak. At the time she didn't have a brother, you see. So leaving behind twenty-nine siblings had to have been hard. Yet apparently she never regretted it. When my parents died, grandpa Winner tried to tell me how sorry he was. Yet I simply accepted the apology and told him to never bother me again. If mom hadn't been family to him anymore than neither was I.

Oh, the fan girls would flip if they knew all that. Poor little Quatre would possibly go into hysterics when he realized he was the uncle of the school loon. Yet I wasn't sorry I didn't know my mother's family. Not much anyway. It just wasn't worth knowing people who would look down on me. I suppose I'd get to know them if I lost Uncle Damien. He's the last living relative I have on my father's side of the family, after all. Although I am almost old enough to take care of myself, the state wouldn't see it until I legally was.

"Duo," my uncle called, bringing me back to the present. I looked up at him then.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How much is it to get one?" I felt black for a moment until I realized he meant an eight by ten picture added to the package.

"Oh, just the next package up, which is forty-eight," I answered. He smiled as he handed over the money, which I slipped into a zippered part of my bag.

"You're so like your father," he said suddenly, surprising me. I couldn't help but smile softly at that.

"Am I really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Xavier always had his head in the clouds too. That's why he chose to be an author." I laughed softly. I had several of my father's books in my room. He had been very good at writing supernatural thrillers.

"I know I have dad's hair," I commented. Damien nodded.

"And your mother's eyes. I miss them both. I miss your Aunt Helen as well. I suppose I haven't been a very good parent lately, working such long hours. It'll change, though. Don't think I haven't noticed your boyish appearance lately." I swallowed at those words. Aunt Helen was messing with his dreams again in order to get me into trouble. I really, really needed to yell at the woman.

"Its nothing serious. I just don't feel like dressing to impress the boys all the time, that's all. Today's special because I want to look special for my senior pictures."

_"Not to mention tying to knock the socks off of one Prince Heero Yuy,"_ Helen added. I almost choked. I hadn't even realized she was in the room till now.

"All right then. If you want to stay looking your best take the car." If I took my hearse to school, the gossips would flip and just have a field day with the whole scene.

"That's all right. I've got everything under control," I said, trying to get away. I then jumped as he tossed me the keys to Aunt Helen's silver Jaguar. Nobody, and I mean nobody, drove her Jag. My shock must have showed because Uncle Damien spoke up.

"Take the Jag. I'm certain Helen would have wanted you to knock them dead in style. Granted your hearse is better suited to carry the bodies you'll rack up, the Jag will make a better statement." I laughed and impulsively moved forward to hug him.

"Thank you," I whispered, even as he hugged me in return.

"Go get 'em, Duo," he replied. I rushed out before he changed his mind.

_"Use my camera in the glove compartment. I want to see Heero's face when he see's you."_

"I'll try," I told her. I then got into the silver Jag and started her up to purring. Pulling out of the driveway, I headed off to school.

Arriving at school in such a vehicle drew many an eye. I laughed softly at the sight. Oh what they didn't realize. They had always been staring at me before. Now it was just for an entirely different reason. The silver Jaguar must have seemed like a rarity in this parking lot full of Porsches, Mercedes Benzes, and Mustangs. In fact, it was the only Jag around. I parked one spot over from my usual parking spot. As per our agreement, Heero would be parking there today. As I noticed, his car was already there and he was paying no attention to me. Typical Prince Yuy behavior. I pulled out the camera and set it to snap his picture when I hit the cordless remote. Helen had been a photographer when she had been alive… so any camera of hers was more than extravagant.

Stepping out of the car earned me several whistles before I even looked up. Once I was fully standing and looking out at the crowd I gained a few more whistles and some cat calls. One of those whistles came from Wufei, whom I happened to know hated me. Too bad no one really knew who I really was. I gave the Chinese boy a wink before leaning against my car, well out of the way of the camera. Once that was done, I spoke up.

"Is this more your style, Hee-chan?" I asked in a soft voice, catching his full and undivided attention. He turned and looked at me, his Prussian blue eyes wide in disbelief and his jaw seeming to fall slack.

"Duo?" he questioned as I snapped the picture. I smirked, knowing he'd recognize it.

"The one and only. What say we take some senior photos and then give Relena's fan club something to write about?" I asked, praying I didn't become too nervous and fail being completely confident in myself. After all, startling people was my one true passion and I did it well. There was no way I could mess this up and continue to hold my head up high in later days. I would have to do this perfectly… no matter what came my way.


	8. Chapter 8 Heero POV

-1What's Really in the Dark of Night

Chapter Eight: Heero POV

I was standing outside of school instead of my usual spot next to my locker that morning. Wufei wasn't too happy with me at the moment and Quatre was a bit concerned about my recent behavior, but since I was being nice to someone and not glaring them to death, he didn't really give me too much grief.

I had deliberately parked in the space that Duo always took, knowing I'd be safe from my stalker fans for the time being. Yet if Duo didn't show up soon, some of them might actually gather the nerve to brave coming into the forbidden spot in the lot. I had gone home last night and thought about Duo and her being a girl. It was an odd concept to think about, but the thought brought a smile to my face. Underneath that scruffy exterior, one could say that she's kind of pretty.

I lost myself in my thoughts for a few minutes and then checked my watch. I knew the bell was going to ring soon and Duo wasn't here yet. I'd never known her to be tardy; in fact, she was always here before me. We had agreed on meeting today before classes, but I was beginning to fear she wasn't going to show up at all. Maybe she decided it wasn't such a good idea to be seen together. I sure hoped not.

Just then, a shiny, silver Jaguar peeled into the school parking lot and parked right next to me, but I tried ignoring it. It wasn't until the passenger got out that I forgot momentarily why I was standing there.

In front of me stood a slim girl with all the right curves in the right places. Her skirt contoured to her hips almost as perfectly as her red blouse complemented her pert breasts. Her hair was up in a pony tail, letting the long chestnut stands flutter about behind her. It wasn't until my gaze reached her pretty heart-shaped face that I realized I was gawking, as was the rest of the student body.

"Is this more your style, Hee-chan," she said suddenly.

"Duo?" I stammered.

"The one and only," She said, a grin gracing her lips. "What say we take some senior photos and then give Relena's fan-club something to write about?"

I blinked; there was nothing else to do while I waited for my brain to catch up with time. When I saw a little flash go off, I blinked again and shook my head. Had she just taken a picture of me?

"Wow… Duo… You look… Beautiful," Way to go Yuy! Open mouth, insert foot. She's your friend now, you shouldn't be thinking about her like that.

"Thanks," she blushed.

I was kicking myself mentally because I was starting to like Duo a little more than I was comfortable with. What if I only liked her because I had trusted her? What if subconsciously, I only liked her because I wanted to use her to ward off Relena? I couldn't have that on my conscience! She was a friend now and I didn't want to toy with her feelings now that I knew how she felt about me.

"Quit staring already, and let's go!" she suddenly snapped. With that, she grabbed hold of my arm and led me inside the building.

Well, I refused to toy with her, but if she wanted to toy with Relena and the rest of those furies that made our lives constant hell, who was I to deny her?

Our class schedule was completely shot for the day. We had to spend the entire morning standing in line for our pictures then we were herded into the gym just to keep track of who had gotten their picture taken and who hadn't. It wasn't as if I needed to get a picture taken now, I mean, every girl in this school (probably with the exception of Duo) had at least three pictures of me.

Hell, half the school was paparazzi in training; I didn't need to be here.

The only reason I ever took the damn things was because mother, even if I rarely saw either of my parents, insisted on sending pictures of me to my relatives in Japan, even if she was white. She said that they'd love to have pictures of me since I couldn't be there for them to watch me grow up.

Pretty soon, it was my turn to take my picture, and I, naturally was scowling at the camera. I think I had done this every year, and I never really bothered to change my expression. Just then, Duo passed by behind the cameraman and gave me one of her brilliant smiles. I couldn't help it then, I gave her a shy smile of my own, taken completely by surprise when the flash went off in my face and was ushered off the little wooden stool I was sat on in the first place.

I hopped off the stool, and chased after Duo, who was getting "in mob" to go into the gym. I looked at my watch and saw that our junior/senior lunch break would be in just over an hour and a half, so I went up to her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hey, Heero… fancy meeting you here," she smirked. "What's a nice guy like you doing in a gym like this?"

I couldn't help it and laughed a little, "I was just going to ask if you had any plans for lunch today."

"No… no plans, why?" she asked.

"Well, you know how we're all supposed to go to our 6th period class after lunch and stay there for the rest of the school day while the underclassmen get their pictures taken?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, the guys and I are going to skip lunch and hang out in the art room. We ordered pizzas and got permission to have them delivered there. I figured since you're also in that class, it'd be rude not to invite you."

"Oh," she said, "okay, I'll come along. But first, I need to do a little damage."

I smirked along with her, "Right behind you, oh fearless leader."

"That's right," she said putting on her best Relena-like attitude, "I'm queen of the world and you are mine to command."

"Heero! Oh, Heero! There you are!" a high pitched voice cried out from the crowd. "I made sure my picture was taken first that way I'd be here to wait for you."

"What do you want now, Relena?" I all but growled.

"I was just wondering when you were going to ask me to the Winter Formal, is all," she said in her little annoying voice, completely ignoring Duo.

"That's months away, Relena, and-"

"I know, Heero," she said, completely cutting me off, "but these things take planning. I want you to run for Prince when I run for Princess. That way, when we win, we can go up and receive our crowns as a couple… and you know, the people that win Winter Prince and Princess, usually win Prom King and Queen, so, if you'd just ask me out already I-"

"Listen, toots," Duo piped in, "Hee-chan is taking ME to the Winter Formal, the Prom, and every other god-forsaken dance and/or event your idle little mind comes up with."

"And who do you think you are, little missy?" Relena huffed, looking completely tweaked.

Duo looked up innocently, wrapping her arms around my waist and pushing herself against my side, doing a really good impersonation of ivy on a tree. I looked around us and found that a lot of people were crowded around us now, and a second later, I realized why. I had never let another girl come this close to my person before and I was now wearing Duo like a second skin, which was causing a lot of gaping, glaring, and picture taking.

"It's okay, 'Lena," Duo, cooed, "We'll all understand when you have a nervous breakdown after you find out that Heero picked the school crazy over you."

"WHAT!" Relena screeched.

"You heard me," Duo smirked, "Heero is taking ME to the dance because he's MY boyfriend, aren't you, Heero-baby?"

I just wanted to laugh at Relena's expression and at the faces all the other girls were making, but managed to only let out a tiny smile and wrap my arm around Duo while giving the little nod that was required of me.

"See?" Duo chirped happily. "Oh, and by the way, I'd like you to print a retraction."

"I will do no such thing!" Relena yelled when her precious little paper was brought up.

"Oh yes you will, your pinkness," Duo ordered. "Otherwise, I'll take my case to the principal. You may have freedom of the press, but what you wrote about me yesterday is slander. I am NOT any of the things you called me and I refuse to repeat them at the risk of offending anyone. As you can tell, I am female and I have every right to be with Heero, regardless of my gender."

The room got really quiet then as Relena and Duo faced off, neither girl backing out and me caught in the middle of their argument.

Just then, my cell phone went off, indicating I had a text message from Quatre.

pizza is early. come to art room asap Q

"Let's go, Duo," I said as I pulled her away from the circle that had formed around us.

"Sure thing, babe," she said as she gave Relena one last glare.

She allowed me to pull her out of the gym and we made our way to the art classroom before they started letting anyone out for lunch. The halls were eerily empty as we made our way down the hall.

"Ne, Heero…I'm sorry for the scene back there," Duo said. "You don't have to take me to any of those things, you know. You don't have to keep playing along."

I laughed, I mean, really laughed. "Don't you dare apologize for that, the look on Relena's face was priceless. Although, I don't condone that kind of cruelty, I suppose she had it a long time coming."

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Of course not," I answered. "In fact, the only reason I didn't suggest it is because I don't want to make you feel like the only reason I'm with you is because I'm using you. You mean more to me than that…"

I can't believe I said that out loud. My cheeks flushed and I ducked my head a little to hide it.

"Thanks, Heero. You know… underneath that ice prince exterior, you really are a sweetheart."

That comment made me blush more.

"So…" Duo said, seemingly thinking out loud, "what am I going to do to annoy Wufei today?" I blinked and stared at this woman as we walked. Honestly, I would never understand her. The second I thought I did, she did something out of the ordinary, of which, I was beginning to truly enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9 Duo POV

_**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**_

_Chapter Nine; Duo POV:_

Telling the Princess of Pink where to stuff it where Heero was concerned was bliss. Hearing from his own lips that he actually wanted to go to all those events with me had been surprising. Getting Heero to smile for his yearbook picture… well hell that was priceless. Many women would drool over him due to that. Yet I'm certain he'd be able to handle it.

"What am I gonna do to annoy Wuffles today?" I wondered aloud, gaining a laugh from Heero. If he did that too much more, we'd have a trail of slimy, drooling idiots behind us at least a mile wide. Glancing around I caught sight of Storm. He was standing far enough away that I felt no fear talking to him and using his real name in the process. "Hey Storm," I called out softly. He turned saddened storm gray eyes on me. His hair was a light black, almost gray color. He started to smile but froze as he recognized Heero behind me.

"Why are you dressed like that? Not to mention why are you with HIM?" his voice was chilled as he mentioned Heero. I simply waved it off, know he wasn't very pleasant about anything normally. So this was nothing new.

"First off, I did this as a favor," I told him. I was certain he thought I meant Aunt Helen, so I didn't bother to correct him. "Second of all, Heero's my friend. I actually trust him with my life. He knows I can talk to spirits and surprisingly he hasn't run screaming for the hills." Storm relaxed at that, nodding to Heero.

"If she trusts you, then I will too. Betray her and life will be less than roses for you." I sighed.

"Ever since I helped Rain, Sunny, and Willow 'talk' to him, he's been very protective of me. It's like I'm the new sister." Heero smiled tightly. I didn't like the look on him. I could tell he thought I'd tell everyone about his little quirk if he told mine. He obviously hasn't realized I could honestly care less if everyone knew about my gift or not. It was merely the truth, after all.

"I'd never do anything to betray her," Heero said seriously. I sighed once more. Men!

"Oh stop it! You macho men make me sick. What's next, banging your heads against the wall until one of you passes out?" Storm flushed while Heero couldn't hold back a genuine smile.

"I think the lady is upset," Heero commented to Storm, who nodded in agreement.

"She brought up embarrassing events so I know she is." Heero looked at Storm in surprise then.

"You mean you…"

"Yeah," Storm interrupted. "I was only four at the time but I challenged Rain to it. Rain and I are twins… I mean were twins. Anyway, she agreed and even let me go first. One hit and I was down for the count."

"Rain waited till he woke up to tell him he lost. She never did it herself, but with him passed out, he never know." Storm laughed.

"I did kind of figure it out later," he admitted. I smiled softly, even as Heero did as well. My pulse picked up and my heart skipped all over the place. Oh, this man was murder on my system.

"As much fun as memory lane is, I've got others to bug and have pester me in return"

"All right, Duo. Tell them hi for me the next time you visit."

I sighed at that. "You can tell them yourself when you visit. I keep telling you they can hear you just fine."

Storm nodded, even as his cheeks turned a little pink. "I know, but its embarrassing talking to…" he trailed off before finishing that sentence. Just like Heero, Storm didn't want to insult me.

"Yourself," I finished for him. He nodded and I smirked. "It may seem like that, but you aren't. Not really. Personally, I get more answers that way." We all seemed to laugh at my little joke. I was glad of it. Personally I hated when they worried so much about what to say around me. I wasn't made of porcelain. I don't break easily. "Anyway, talk to ya later Stormy."

"Later Starlight," he replied, waving as we continued on our way. I smiled as Heero seemed to look a little confused.

"Starlight?" he asked as we made out way toward the art room. I couldn't help but laugh softly at that.

"Their mother gave me that name after I passed along a message from Rain, Sunny, and Willow. Storm reminds me of that every time we talk. Mostly its because I call him Stormy and he hates it." Heero stopped my by placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, my violet gaze locking to his beautiful Prussian blue eyes.

"You help others with your 'curse'?" he asked, surprise coloring his voice and eyes. I nodded.

"I learned a long time ago that this is a gift, not a curse. So what if people think I'm crazy. Its seeing how better people feel after helping that make me happy. Helping the Collins family made me realize that this gift is worth everything I put up with."

"I wish there was something my gift could do to help others," Heero whispered in an almost wistful tone. I couldn't help but feel a little sad at that. Having such a gift as Heero did that he couldn't really use for anyone, it was a little depressing.

"Hee-chan, I'm certain your gift has a purpose, we just have to find out what it is," I told him, giving him a soft smile.

"Perhaps, yet others can hear their loved ones by touching you. That's a very unique 'gift'." I laughed bitterly at that. I had been thinking about that one all night long and had come to realize that it was only with Heero that it ever happened.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Hee-chan, but that isn't the way it works. I've touched both my uncle and Storm at various times while listening to my fellow spirit buddies but they've never heard a single thing. You're the first and only one that its ever happened with." I had always preferred honesty to lies. That was how I wanted to run my life, after all. My words only succeeded in making Heero stare at me for a long, silent moment.

"Why me?" he asked finally.

"Why not you?" I countered with. "I mean, come on Hee-chan. We both have a special gift that seems to compliment the other. So it does make some sense. Yet lets get going, I find that I'm rather hungry." That said, I took his arm and dragged him into the art room. Trowa graced me with a smile while Quatre and Wufei seemed surprised. Wufei couldn't seem to stop from whistling softly.

_"Whoa, Duo, looking good," _Morrigan said. Heero seemed startled a second before realizing where it came from. Looking around the room, I noticed a young girl in an artists smock. I couldn't help but turn startled eyes on Heero then.

"Is that Morrigan?" I whispered into his ear. Heero glanced in the direction I was looking in and nodded. "I… I can see her, Heero. I can actually see her," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I swiftly looked away and wiped my eyes before my make-up began to run. Luckily I had no-streak eyeliner and mascara, otherwise everyone would be scared by my appearance.

"Who's the hottie, Yuy?" Wufei asked, tired of waiting for Heero to introduce us. I could tell because it was in his voice. Quatre raised an eyebrow at that comment. I happened to know out darling little Quatre actually preferred the boys over the girls. Which didn't bother me at all.

"It's Duo, Chang," Heero replied. I wanted to annoy him and this seemed to have done it instantly. Wufei's eyes almost bugged out of his head while Quatre came over and handed Heero his pizza.

"Pepperoni, chicken, and mushrooms, just as you ordered," Quatre told Heero, ignoring Wufei's sputtering. I laughed lightly, yet another thing Heero and I had in common. We both had odd taste in out pizzas. Heero held up up, a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's cool, Hee-chan. It won't kill me," I told him. He laughed softly at those words.

"Maxwell! What is the meaning of this?" Wufei finally was able to ask. I blinked up at him, piece of pizza in hand. I took a bite and swallowed it before answering.

"Having pizza. What else does it look like?" Wufei glared at me for those words.

"Impersonating a woman won't make what you did to Heero all right," he growled. Heero moved to act, but I stopped him with a simple gesture. This was my fight.

"Wufei, I know your tiny brain lacks the ability to function properly when big words are used. So I'll speak slowly and use small words so you can understand me. I AM a woman. Not a guy, a girl. There is no way I could be homosexual if I'm a girl who likes guys, now is there?" Wufei was silent, yet his ebony eyes glared fire. "Not that there should be a problem with homosexuals. Everyone is allowed to have their own preferences."

_"You tell 'em, sister!" _Morrigan shouted, causing me to grin. I then took another bite of my pizza, my rant finished. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa all laughed lightly at that.

"She's got you there, Wufei," Quatre said. Trowa gave me a high five, which I gladly returned. Heero even lightly placed an arm around my shoulders. I wondered it was more so I could see Morrigan or because he wanted to.

"Duo's got a pretty good head on her shoulders," Trowa commented. "Its about time someone else could see that besides me." I gave Trowa a grateful smile. I knew I liked him. Trowa was certainly all right in my book. Perhaps I should be honest with everyone who was here. Wufei had stopped any attempt to speak and merely glared at me.

"There's something you should all know," I began, catching Heero's questioning glance. He dropped his arm from around me. I was certain he thought I was going to tell on him. Which was the furthest thing from my mind.

"What could possibly be bigger than you actually being a girl, Maxwell?" Wufei questioned, a note of curiosity in his voice. I smirked, my lips curving up slowly.

"The reason people think I'm crazy is because I can actually hear spirits," I told them. Quatre's jaw seemed to drop a little at that. Wufei's eyes bugged out again. Trowa merely continued to smile at me.

"That explains why you looked ready to bust out laughing the day we met," Trowa remarked. I nodded.

"Both the gym and here have resident spirits. Solo died in the gym and Morrigan was found dead in the art closet."

_"Whoa, you've gone some balls, Duo. Well, sort of."_ I laughed softly at that, gaining everyone's eyes on me.

"Sorry, private joke," I muttered. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"How do we know you aren't just a crazy person who hears voices?" Wufei asked. I glanced at Heero, shaking my head to keep him from giving himself away.

"Your latest painting is of the dream you had three nights ago," I told him. Wufei jumped in surprise.

"How in the hell did you learn that?"

"Morrigan's told me all about each one of your paintings. She says she checks all of the artworks in this class to make certain the person is deserving to be here. She had dreams of one day becoming a teacher here. Now all she can do is observe."

"That's so sad," Quatre whispered. Trowa patted the blonde's shoulder, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Just what was going on with those two?"

"I hope we're up to par, Morrigan," Trowa said suddenly. Morrigan giggled.

_"Of course you all are. I would have spooked you all out if you weren't,"_ Morrigan answered. I chuckled softly at that. I then felt her cold arm flip my ponytail, gaining more than one stare.

"What the… you aren't joking, are you," Wufei said slowly, making it more of a statement than a question. It wasn't hard to notice that I hadn't moved and no one was close enough to cause the action.

_"Don't just laugh, nutcase. Tell them what I said," _Morrigan growled. I rolled my eyes.

"A little pushy, aren't we," I snapped. Morrigan then flipped my hair, a little harder this time so that it fell into my face. I brushed it back and sighed. "She wants me to tell you that if you weren't up to par that she would have spooked you all out of here by now."

"That hair trick would have done it," Quatre stated. His aquamarine eyes had become curious. "Does it hurt when a spirit touches you?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head.

"Not at all. Its more like a really cold hand being placed on you suddenly." Quatre appeared thoughtful.

"Think Morrigan would mind touching one of us?" Just so we know once and for all, that you're telling the truth?" Quatre questioned.

_"Why I never…"_ Morrigan exclaimed. I stopped her.

"Morrigan, its all right. Seeing things happen to others can be explained away. Having things happen to you are harder to shove aside." Morrigan huffed.

_"All right. Ask which one wants to be touched."_

"Which one wants to be touched?" Everyone looked at one another, but it was Heero who finally spoke up.

"I'll do it," he said. Quatre looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded.

"As someone who's not really partial to anyone, I'd like to volunteer myself," Trowa spoke up quietly.

_"Those two I like. I agree,"_ Morrigan said. I nodded.

"She's cool with the choice," I told them. With Heero and Trowa soon standing away from everyone, Morrigan first ruffled Trowa's uni-bang. I watched him shiver in reaction. Next I watched as she ruffled Heero's hair. I could tell all this by watching them move with her actions. She suddenly gasped out and my eyes widened as Morrigan flared into view. I could hear myself gasp as well. Morrigan's voice was weak as she spoke up.

"He's the one! He's the son without a mother! He's the one your soul was meant to join with." My eyes widened in sudden shock. That couldn't be! Not Heero Yuy! I'm certainly not a perfect match for him.

"Say what?" I exclaimed. Fraught with panic and worry, I passed out. My body suddenly no longer in my control as darkness descended.


	10. Chapter 10 Heero POV

-1What's Really In The Dark Of Night

Chapter 10

Time stood still for a second as I watched Duo's eyes roll slightly and her body become limp. I moved forward to catch her but I was too late, Wufei had already caught her before she hit the floor and was on his knees cradling her neck.

"Is she okay?" Quatre cried, scrambling off his artist's stool and almost falling over in the process of getting to her.

"She's fainted," Trowa said. Of course he had to state the obvious, but at least he was making himself useful and grabbing the first aid kit to look for some smelling salts to wake her up.

"Duo?" I said, shaking her a little, "Wake up, Duo."

She didn't wake up and Trowa was taking longer to find what he was looking for than I would have liked.

Just then, I saw the ghost of Helen appear, looking very angry. She was yelling at Morrigan, but I couldn't hear them talk. What had Morrigan said? I didn't understand.

I placed my hand on Duo's shoulder then to try and hear them, but I only caught the tail end of their conversation.

"WHAT!" Helen screamed then looked at me, her eyes cold and calculating.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" I asked them.

"That's what we'd like to know," Wufei said, not knowing I was talking to the two older ladies in the room.

Helen just huffed and disappeared, not saying a word to me and Morrigan shrugged and floated away just as Trowa waved a little bottle of something under Duo's nose to wake her up.

"nnn… I feel like I've been run over by the pink brigade…" Duo said as she came to, sitting up with all of us crowded around her.

"Are you okay, Duo?" Quatre asked in concern, "You really scared us."

"Sorry, Q, I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized.

"Would someone mind telling me what happened!" Wufei yelled, getting fed up with not knowing what was going on. "Why did Maxwell faint?"

"I wish I knew," I said honestly. "It had something to do with Morrigan touching me, but I couldn't hear what she said. I'm just as clueless as the rest of you about it."

"How did you know she said anything?" Trowa asked.

"Well, obviously because Maxwell answered her," Wufei huffed. There was more to it, but I didn't want to reveal myself just yet.

"Will you stop talking about me as if I weren't here?" Duo said, pushing Wufei away from her. "I don't want to talk about what just happened right now. Lets just eat our food and get on with our lives, okay?"

None of us objected, and no one doubted Duo's ability to commune with the dead. The events we'd witnessed and/or experienced put an end to the question of Duo's dubious sanity.

The rest of the afternoon had gone pleasantly well and very few arguments broke out between Wufei and Duo. It seemed that since Duo was a girl, Wufei wasn't going to pick on her as much… at least not today. He said something about it being dishonorable to harass a lady in the company of gentlemen, and no one bothered to mention that he'd done it every day since he'd first crossed paths with her.

After school, Duo and I were walking to our cars when Relena came by again, planting herself right in our path.

"Is there something I can do for you, Relena?" Duo asked sweetly.

"Yes," she said bitterly, "You can take your slimy little paws off my Heero. You can say what you will but Heero is mine!"

"You wish he was yours," Duo spat. "All this time you spend chasing him, he's been trying to run away from you. Don't you get it? Heero doesn't like you."

"Oh what, you think he likes you?" Relena sneered, "You, who like to dress like a boy? You, who runs around getting sweaty and dirty? You, who talks to yourself more often than not? Why would Heero like you?"

"Girls, that's enough," I said, getting between them to break things up.

"Well, he sure likes me better than he does you! I may be crazy, but I'm no psycho!" Duo yelled.

"You're also no lady!" Relena yelled back. "You don't fool me, you're good at playing dress-up, but I can see right through you. You don't deserve him."

"Why you-" Duo tried to jump on Relena but I caught her around the waist, just barely managing to keep her from attacking Miss Pink.

"EEP!" Relena squeaked as she ran off, " You DO deserve to get locked up. You belong in the loony bin, getting electroshock therapy, confined in a straightjacket, and living in solitary confinement in a padded cell!"

" I really don't like that girl," Duo growled.

"I can tell…" I said, walking her to her car.

"I don't even know what I ever did to her for her to treat me like that…" Duo said, her voice trailing off.

"Don't listen to her," I said, trying to comfort her. "You're the sanest person I know. Just because others don't know the truth, they're too quick to judge."

"Thanks, Heero."

"Don't mention it."

We walked slowly to our cars, letting the silence settle between us for a while.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Morrigan say to you?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Duo said, trying to avoid the question.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. What did she say before you passed out?"

"Oh… that…" She said, stalling.

"Spill."

"Heero, I really don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you soon, I promise… I just need to… I need time to think, okay?"

I watched her for a minute, noticing the tenseness of her voice and posture. I noticed how she nervously twisted the silver ring she wore around her middle finger and how she avoided my eyes before nodding in agreement.

"Alright," I finally said as we reached our cars. "I'll give you your space."

"Thank you, Heero."

I opened her door and helped her take a seat then closed her door. She turned the keys in the ignition then turned to look at me. I tapped the glass of her window, asking her to lower the glass. As she did, I bent over, my hand resting against the roof of her car.

"I'll give you time, just promise you'll call me if and when you need to talk, okay?" I said, pleading.

"I'll call, Heero. I promise."

With that, I watched her roll up her window again and pull out of the parking lot. I really wanted to know what had passed between Morrigan and Duo, but I'd promised to wait.


	11. Chapter 11 Duo POV

_**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**_

_Chapter Eleven; Duo POV:_

I slammed into my room like a whirlwind. I tossed my book bag on my bed and stared into the mirror that rested on top of my dresser. Behind me, I could see Aunt Helen, her expression disgruntled. The mirror was a special one. It reflected everything, including spirits. It was one of the few reasons why I spoke to Helen here in my room.

"I forbid it!" Helen growled, her black dress making no movement even as she paced back and forth beside my bed.

"I didn't chose him, Helen. I don't think I have any say in who my soul is meant for," I remarked, glancing at my low heeled shoes before flinging them off her feet and half way across the room.

"Anyone but Heero Yuy!!" Helen exclaimed. I chuckled softly. Sometimes Helen was over protective, even though now she was down right Fort Knox.

"Auntie, would you stop. You know the family prophecy as well as I do. Just because you don't like the guy, doesn't mean you can change what already is."

Helen rolled her eyes at me through the mirror. "I suppose -you- like him just fine, don't you, Duo." I could feel warmth creep up my cheeks, the flush darkening the blush already staining them.

"I don't not like him," I answered. Helen glared at me for that, a slender hands resting propped up on her hips.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this, Duo. You, of all people, should not fall for someone like him."

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Would you listen to yourself? 'Someone like him'? Just what do you mean by that?" I questioned hotly. Sometimes she was more overprotective than even I could handle.

"He's the most popular boy in school. You're seen as a guy by most of the student body. He has a psycho fan girl following. You've got everyone believing that you're insane. Just what kind of a relationship do you hope to have with this boy?" I couldn't help but glance away, my eyes downcast. She had a good point. What kind of relationship would we have? I was too odd for anyone to want to remain in a relationship with me for any long period of time. I sighed and looked away from the mirror entirely, not wanting to see Aunt Helen's expression any longer.

"Like it or not, Helen, its foretold in my life. 'When a child born of Maxwell blood begins to hear what others can not, the time of prophecy is at hand. A son without a mother shall come then, when all hope seems lost. He shall be the other half of Maxwell's soul. Together they shall forge a bond so strong, none can ever break it. And through his sight and Maxwell's hearing shall they bring peace to all, both leaving and dead.'"

"Oh, princess, you can't believe everything you've been told." I returned my gaze to the mirror at her words.

"Aunt Iria is never wrong. You know that as well as I do. The Winner family has always been blessed with unique and unusual gifts. Even Quatre's got one, although I haven't quite figured out what it is. You're so upset because you realize Heero's interested in me. You're afraid he'll break my heart."

"So what if I am?" Helen asked softly. I smiled sweetly at her, my eyes meeting her soft baby blue ones.

"Its all right, Aunt Helen. I can handle whatever is to come. If he truly is the other half of MY soul, then I shouldn't be hurt. Because he's the one… I honestly have no choice. I must fulfill this, if only for the sake of those we can help when we are together. Honestly, its better for me to love and lose him than to not do nothing at all and regret it."

Helen smiled softly in return, tears in her eyes. "I understand, Princess. Why don't you call him and invite him over? Maybe take him with you to work tomorrow, so you aren't all alone." I laughed softly.

"I thought you were worried about my being hurt?" he asked.

"I am. Yet I also realize now that you have become a rather strong and wise young lady. I also know I can't protect you forever. All I can do now is stand behind your decision."

"Maybe I will call him. He'd make my job easier tomorrow," I murmured, moving toward the phone. Right before I could pick it up, it rang. A glance at the caller ID told me that it was the county coroner. He was one of the few people who knew and understood just how much I enjoyed helping other people, especially those that were living impaired. I answered with a smile. "Hey, Davis. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Duo. I wish I could say this is a social call, but I'm afraid we have a situation," he said, not bothering with formalities. Davis, and that's all anyone ever called him, had been a friend of mine for a long time. Ever since my parents death, truth be told. He was my uncle Damien's age, but seemed to defy time and looked about twenty-five.

"What kind of situation?" I asked, wondering what could possibly make him call me.

"Colby Jensen called me a few minutes ago."

"The owner of Rose Hill Cemetery?" I questioned. That was the cemetery I was scheduled to work at tomorrow. It is also a place that happens to unnerve me to no end. Besides being the place where Willow, Rain, and Sunny were, it was also the place where some of the most vile and wicked spirits reside. Lately some of Colby's workers were becoming injured while on the job thanks to those vindictive beings.

"Yeah, that Colby. Apparently this time a visitor was injured during a visit today. She had to close down the place. She needs you to come down and check on the situation." I sighed lightly, looking into the mirror only to meet Helen's concerned expression.

"The soonest I can arrive there is tomorrow. I will have to acquire a little help first and I don't think who I have in mind can do it tonight." I could hear Davis' skeptical laugh at my words.

"Who in the world could help you Duo? You can hear them." I smirked at his words, knowing that I wouldn't even have someone to turn to for help if I hadn't of met Heero and found out about his little gift.

"Don't worry about it Davis. Just trust me on this."

Davis sighed lightly at that. "All right, Duo. I trust you. I'll tell her to expect you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Take care, Davis."

"You too, Duo." I hung up after those words, staring at the phone thoughtfully.

"You are going to ask him to help, aren't you?" Helen asked. I looked from the phone to the mirror. I then returned my gaze to that little black handset. Picking it back up, I began to dial Heero's number. Halfway through I hung up. A dark flush crossed my cheeks once more. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I shook my head then, trying to clear it. I then once more attempted to call him. Yet again I hung up before I was finished.

"Come on, Duo, just call him already. It isn't like this is a personal call. Its business. Just call and talk to him, ask what you need to, and hang up after he gives you an answer and you thank him," I told myself. Helen snickered at that.

"Just make the call, Duo. I refuse to allow you to let you deal with them without him. Your full abilities can't be reached without him. These spirits can and will hurt you if you can't see them." While Helen was talking to me I had attempted to call him three more times. Just like before, I had chickened out. Getting fed up, Helen snatched the phone from me and dialed it. Once it started ringing, she handed it back to me. "Talk," she ordered.

With that given, she vanished from my room. At least, I couldn't see her in my mirror any more. I listened to it ring, my throat tight. At the third ring, someone answered. The voice was unfamiliar to me and deep. It almost sounded like he was my uncle's age.

"Moshi moshi, Lowe e Yuy Residensu." I smiled softly. His Japanese didn't sound very strong, but he was trying, obviously.

"Hi," I answered, still hiding the fact I was extremely nervous. "Is Heero Yuy there?"

"May I ask who's calling?" he asked.

"My name's Duo Maxwell, sir. Heero told me I could call if I wanted to talk," I said, remaining polite even though my nerves were bouncing off the walls.

"Ah, you're Damien Maxwell's niece, aren't you? You helped him with our account this year I believe." I couldn't help but smile. He remembered me? How sweet.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Just a moment," he said into the phone then. I heard him put down the phone and then the sound of whispered voices. All the while I struggled not to hang up. Eventually I heard the phone being picked up once more and this time Heero's rich voice filled my ear.

"Hey Duo. I wasn't expecting you to call, so soon anyway." I laughed softly. He always made me feel better.

"Honestly, I almost didn't call. I got really nervous. I would dial your number and then chicken out before it could ring." Heero's soft laugh caused my heart to skip and my pulse to race.

"What made you finally place the call?"

"Helen dialed for me," I answered honestly. His answer to that was another heart shaking laugh.

"What's up?" he asked once he was done. I swallowed thickly and plunged right into my story.

"There are a couple malevolent spirits at Rose Hill Cemetery and I need your help to get rid of them before they can hurt anyone else. They hurt a visitor today so I can't avoid this problem any loner. I need your gift of sight in order to be able to face them fairly."

"When do you need me?" he questioned softly.

"Tomorrow, after lunch. Colby Jensen will clear out absence from school for us."

"It'll be dangerous for you if I don't go, won't it?" I felt myself grimace. Darn his thoroughness. He would be the death of me someday.

"It could be, but its nothing I haven't handled before," I answered truthfully.

"Then I'll be there. We can take my car this time." I couldn't help but smile, a small laugh passing my lips.

"All right. I'll look forward to seeing your gift in action." I knew I should tell him about the prophecy, but I couldn't. It made me uncomfortable just thinking about telling him.

"I just hope I'll be useful."

"You will, Hee-chan. More than you can ever know. Night."

"Good night, Duo." I hung up before I said anything more. I sighed and forced myself to calm down. I then got to work on my homework followed by the game plan for tomorrow. After all, this was something I had done many times before and I knew a plan of action was always wise to have.

---

Dressed in my usual black jeans, black t-shirt, and black leather trench coat, I found myself once more avoided by almost everyone at school. For the moment, it suited my purposes. Although, if I was truthful, I'd admit that I kind of missed the friendly smiles, waves, and even some of the whistles. Yet, because of what I had to do today, I was kind of glad they were missing from my day. There was too much I was in need to focus on and even I couldn't handle brainwork and school wide attention at the same time.

Suddenly, an egg flew out of nowhere. Luckily quick reflexes kept me from wearing it. I whirled to see a group of girls glaring at me, the pink paper clutched in their hands. When Relena had first wrote about me, I had dealt with all the things students could possibly do to one another. Even some things one wouldn't think possible. Missing desks, thrown food, glares, loud whispers designed to be heard, and even trash being dumped on me. All in all, this whole thing with an egg was nothing.

"Duo! Are you all right?" Trowa called from near the gym. I gave him a wan smile.

"I'm fine. The Pink Brigade is just angry, that's all. It'll pass." Trowa shook his head at that.

"I don't think so, Duo. Read this," as he spoke he held up a copy of the pink newsletter and my eyes widened at the picture on the cover. There was Heero, standing beside me, looking at me with a soft smile and a protective glint in his eyes. The caption read: 'Imposter Steals Beloved Prince!' I couldn't help but blink.

"It's a very lovely picture. I must say Heero looks drool worthy. Yet what's with the imposter line? I'd read it but I don't enjoy reading trash."

Trowa laughed at that. "Glad to see you're back to your old self. Yet I do believe its said that you posed as a guy to gain Heero's attention." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh what a perfect plan. Act like the crazy guy for four years just to gain his attention. Once he thinks he's gay for liking me, tell him I'm a woman to make him feel better. Oh man, I'm such a genius." Trowa laughed deeply at that comment. "I've acted this way since my parents died. I don't see that happening due to a boy. This is me. Besides, this is just more fodder for my slander suit against her."

"Are you really going to sue her?"

I nodded. "I hadn't planned to, not really. Yet my uncle got a hold of my collection of newsletters and he's pushing it. Said the school newspaper should handle school news, not gossip. He's absolutely livid."

"I would be too," Trowa admitted. He then handed the paper to me. "Here, to add to your arsenal." I grinned and took it from him.

"Thanks Tro-man." He nodded.

"Welcome, D. Just be careful. If Relena gets a hold of your real oddity, then we'll never hear the end of it."

I nodded in return. "You could be right, Trowa. I'll be doubly careful." I then gave him a light hug and headed off to get ready for gym. I didn't make it as I saw Relena accosting Heero near the boys locker room. Smirking, I headed over and wrapped an arm around Heero's waist. He appeared startled, until he realized who it was that had grabbed him. His then tense body relaxed considerably.

"Duo," he said softly, looking happy to see me. I smiled sweetly up at him.

"Hey, Hee-chan. I thought you were gonna meet me today?" I asked. It wasn't a lie either. We were supposed to meet after lunch.

"We were talking, Maxwell. Kindly leave us alone." I turned to glare at her, my arm still wrapped right around Heero.

"You might want to be careful, Relena. Heero's with me and I would hate for his family to have to join in on the slander suit my Uncle Damien has built against you." Relena visibly paled at that.

"Your uncle… is he… Damien Maxwell?" For a moment I wanted to say 'Duh', but that would have killed all of my fun and I -was- having fun.

"Of course. Before he became an accountant, he was the best lawyer there was. How far do you think you'll get before you never write another thing?" Relena got even more pale, which I found surprising and amazing at the same time. She then stormed off without another word. I grinned and dropped my arm from around Heero's waist. That had been a very snobbish fight. I could have handled it without talk of lawsuits… but I think that's all Relena really would have caved to.

My little power tip yesterday had made me happy. Yet I knew it was a false happiness. They didn't like me for me. They had liked me for what I had. And yet, I hadn't been able to control myself. Years of dealing with the rich, snobby brats like Relena had taught me just how to act like one, claws and all.

"Duo?" Heero asked softly, looking down at me. I looked up at him, a warm blush across my cheeks at my possessive actions.

"Sorry, Hee-chan. I was winging it. What did her pinkness want anyway?" I asked, instantly changing the subject and hoping he hadn't realized how out of character I had just been. More than that, I wanted to place my arms around him again and never let go. Holding him had become an addiction. I was rapidly falling in love with the Prince, but there was no way I could ever be his Princess.


	12. Chapter 12 Heero POV

-1Dark of Night

Chapter 12

I arrived at home and couldn't help but daydream about Duo. She was unlike any other girl I'd ever met, and that was her appeal. When I thought she was a guy, I was seriously considering ….exploring… that side of me. I thought I was gay and had never realized it until being with Duo.

Today though, she was dressed to kill and I felt very proud of her. I was glad that she had shown up Relena in front of the entire school and I was happy to be her escort for the rest of the day.

I tried to push her out of my mind for the time being and opened up my calculus notebook. I had homework and a 4.0 average to maintain. Even though I wanted to keep my mind on more pleasant things like spending the afternoon with Duo, I had to get to work.

A couple of hours passed when I heard the phone ring. At that time, I was busy typing up my history paper and ignored the phone completely. No one really called me and the few people that did, I didn't want to talk to. I had had Relena get my phone number, but her cell and house phone numbers were now blocked. Odin also helped by screening my calls and, anyone that was not on the list of approved people, I didn't bother with.

"Heero?" Odin asked, he was my guardian since my father was never home anyway and my mother passed away when I was born. "There is a Duo on the phone for you. He's not on the list, but he doesn't sound like the stalker girls that used to call."

I smiled a little, "I'll take the call, thanks. And add HER to the top of the list."

"Anything you say," Odin said as he came into my room then and handed me the black cordless phone. I took it, pressing the "hold" button.

-----------------------

After hanging up the phone, I lay back in bed. Duo had seemed nervous about calling me. That thought brought a smile to my lips. Regardless of the face she puts on for the world to see, Duo is still a blushing schoolgirl when it comes to her crush.

I wanted to be more than just a friend to her, but I felt like there was something between us… like she was hiding something. I mean, I know she fainted in class and wouldn't tell me about it, but… whatever it was, my gut was telling me that it was big.

Tomorrow we'd meet and I'd help her out with the thing she called about. I really don't know what good I'd do. I mean, she couldn't really see anything other than an aura and I didn't have any experience playing Ghostbusters. But in the end, the need to be with her won over. I couldn't have her going into a potentially threatening situation without backup. What if something happened to her? I couldn't let that happen.

--------------

The next day at school, things were going as well as could be expected. I had girls giving me looks and muffled whispers following me everywhere I went. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what was going on.

"Heero!" Quatre whispered to me.

We were sitting in our calculus class and had already finished the in-class assignment.

"Nani?"

"Did you see today's edition of the pink newsletter?" he whispered.

I shook my head, already disliking what was coming. Quatre wasn't one to get so wrapped up in gossip, but when he went out of his way to bring that thing up, I knew it was important.

"Relena printed a lot of nasty things about Duo… again."

I sighed, "What now?"

"It says that Duo put the whole thing together just to get your attention…"

"What "thing"?" I asked, irritated.

"The whole being male and umm… being chemically imbalanced."

Chemically imbalanced, go figure Quatre would take the politically correct phrase for his description.

"Why would she do that?"

"It says in the article that Duo suspected you were gay because you never liked 'the beautiful, talented, clever, and charming' Relena," he said quoting the paper, " and that that must make you gay."

I rolled my eyes but let him continue.

"It also says that at least one good thing came out of Duo getting your attention…."

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked moodily.

"That you like girls again and that it'll only be a matter of time before you fall head over heels in love with Relena."

I snorted, "yeah, in her dreams."

Quatre giggled a little and began packing his books. Lunch time was almost upon us and I was to meet Duo. I packed up my things thinking there was only the short study hall period to wait before I met up with Duo, and got up to leave.

"Heeeeeeeeeeero!" I heard a voice call out to me, making the hairs at the back of my neck rise. It was too late to avoid her since she had already seen me, so I opted to run away.

I felt a hand on my wrist and sighed internally. This was not my day. Here I was, only half an hour before meeting up with Duo and Relena had to come and find me.

"Heero, I've been looking all over for you!" Relena simpered.

"Hn." I grunted.

"I know you must be glad to be rid of Duo. I swear, it's stuck to you like gum under your shoes. I don't know how you deal with it."

"Relena, is there something you want? I have to get to study hall."

"Well," she said smiling coyly, "I was hoping you'd come to a private party I'm having tonight. It's very exclusive, so you don't have to worry about that garbage following you in. We can have all sorts of fun, especially since we've renovated the pool area and added a new hot tub…"

"Thanks but no thanks," I said, trying to walk around her. "I have a prior engagement."

"I'm sure you can cancel…" Relena was saying just as Duo came up.

'Saved!' I inwardly cheered as I watched Duo and Relena being catty towards each other. The thought didn't sit well with me since I thought Duo was different than that. When Relena left, she said she was just improvising so I didn't push it.

--------------------

After lunch, we met again and headed to the parking lot. Today, Duo was dressed like her normal self and I found that she was no less attractive than she usually was. Everything felt right when I was with my Duo, all I needed to do was get her to be my girlfriend.

"Duo… what happened yesterday?" I asked as we made our way to her motorcycle.

"Umm… when I told you that Auntie Helen dialed for me?" she asked, fidgeting.

"No," I said, " when you fainted."

"Oh, that…."

"Yes that. What happened?"

Duo blushed a little, "I… I don't want to say… I'm going to sound like an idiot."

"Say it anyway… everyone already thinks you're crazy, what's another odd statement or two?"

Duo laughed a little and punched my arm lightly as she put on her helmet and handed me one to put on as well.

"At the risk of sounding crazy…er… and sounding forward," she paused, "well, if you MUST know… you're the other half of my soul."

I laughed a little, she was being a little too romantic for her to sound like herself.

"You think I'm kidding," she said sounding annoyed.

I shrugged, not answering her and hopped on behind her. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pressed my body against her back, leaning my head on her shoulder, settling in.

Duo kicked off and we were on our way to the cemetery. Ironic how our first "date" was at a place were dead people lived, I thought, remembering when I first skipped class to go with her.

I loved the way she felt in my arms and I loved the way I could feel her heart beating against my chest. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight when we finished doing this. I know she had already told everyone we were together, but I wanted to make it official.

Arriving at our destination, I got a sudden feeling of general unpleasantness around me. I looked around but couldn't see anything right away. I felt slimy and a little chilled just looking at the gates. I didn't like the situation one bit… I just hoped Duo knew what she was doing.


	13. Chapter 13 Duo POV

_Author's Note:_ Its been a while since I updated. Real life loves to get in my way. With any luck, after this one, the last three chapters will come up each week. Provided nothing else goes wrong. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's stuck by this story, even with its delays and gender changes. I also wanted to say that to those of you who were upset about Duo's female status, I'm sorry. I normally like him as a male as well. Trust me you aren't alone. But the truth is I did warn you in my warnings that there would be a gender change. I also need Duo to be a woman for this story. If you want stories with Duo as a male… I've got tons of them back on the main page with all my stories. Pick any one of them. This was just something that seemed to be necessary. Also, Duo is still very much Duo. Male or female, there is no changing who he is. At least, in my humble opinion. Okay, I've replied to my few flames… which were all over Duo's changed gender, and will now present to all of you still with me, in spite of the change, the next chapter of:

_**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**_

_Chapter Thirteen; Duo POV:_

I told him! I can't believe I told him! Yet, surprise of all surprises, he didn't believe me. I could just curl up and die from the sheer mortification I felt at this knowledge. I tell him the biggest secret of my life and he treated it like it was a joke. If he only knew the whole truth. Then again, the truth could quite possibly scare him off.

Arriving at the cemetery, a cold chill swept over us. It was obvious the brothers had been enjoying themselves a little too much this evening. Especially in my parents absence. I pulled over and climbed off the bike, Heero following quietly behind me. Obviously, the dark feelings of the cemetery were getting to him. I wanted to take him as far from my world as possible, but it was an impossibility. I needed him tonight. Far more than I've ever needed anyone in my life. Making my way slowly down the rows of old stones, I took his hand, fighting down a rush of crimson that threatened to color my cheeks.

"So I can see them," I muttered softly, not daring to glance over at him. His grip tightened on mine for a second.

"Do I can hear them as well," he answered when I looked at him. The words brought a small smile to my lips. At least I wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable. "Why are we here, anyway?" he questioned. It was obvious his curiosity had won out and now he wanted answers. A small curve upward of my lips was my first response, even as I knew talk of my parents would wipe all trace of any kind of smile from my lips.

"My parents were just like us. Father could see spirits while my mother could hear them. When they were together, the spirit world was knocked upside down. Spirits could live again, briefly, while mere mortals learned all of deaths most kept secrets. They even managed to live almost normal, natural lives. No one suspected them of being unique. Of being rather special." I paused a moment to glance around us before continuing. "When they died, a lot of their protection spells began to wear off. One of them was here, against two killers who, even in death, refuse to be stopped."

"The Romanski Brothers?" Heero asked. I found I was anything but surprised to find he believed my tale without a single questioning look. Seeing spirits all his life certainly had kept him from being skeptical to my words. I rather liked that.

"Yes. Gabriel and Lucian Romanski are attempting to remain killers, even after their lives have ended. With your help, I plan to stop them. For good, if we're so lucky." Heero gave me an odd look, but said nothing to that. Cautiously, we moved through the tall, old, and aged stones, out eyes constantly alert and moving to spot any sign of trouble.

"Tell me more about your parents," Heero voice asked. Catching a small, almost unnoticeable tremor in it, I knew he wanted a slight distraction. The fact we were hunting down known killers was certain to have taken a toll on him.

"There isn't that much to tell, really," I answered, yet I humored him as best I could. "Xander Maxwell, my father, met Ehlana Winner quite by accident.You see, he was being plagued by a vengeful spirit who believed he was all hers. Ehlana came along and the second they met, she instantly recognized him as the other half of her soul. Father fell instantly in love with her at first sight, himself. Together, they managed to stop the vengeful spirit and then got married soon after. Father was a nobody to the Winner family, but mother loved her husband with all she was. She went against them and stayed with him. When I was born, my parents thought I was a rather normal child with imaginary friends. It wasn't until after they died that mother found out otherwise."

I paused in my telling to look around once more before continuing, still walking along the stones toward out destination. "Mother didn't know that I had inherited her gift. Aunt Iria had found out soon after and in true Winner fashion, there came a prophecy for me. She had said: _'When a child born of Maxwell blood begins to hear what others can not, the time of prophecy is at hand. A son without a mother shall come when all hope seems lost. He shall be the other half of Maxwell's soul. Together they shall forge a bond so strong, non can ever break it. And through his sight and Maxwell's hearing shall they bring peace to all, both living and deceased.' _"

"Iria?" Heero questioned then, obviously having not processed the whole prophecy yet. That was fine. I don't even know what possessed me to repeat the damn thing. "Quatre has a sister named Iria. His last name is the same as your mother's." I could tell where he was going with this so I nodded.

"Yes, of those 'Winners'," I answered, not missing the look of surprise that crossed Heero's face. "Mother was disowned before Quatre was born, though, so he has no clue that we're related. I'd actually appreciate it if you didn't tell him either." Heero's chocolate brown locks caught in the sudden breeze, causing some of them to fall into those gorgeous Prussian blues of his. Unable to resist temptation, I reached up and brushed them away with my free hand. Heero stared into my violet eyes for a long, silent moment. Finally, he nodded, his own freed hand coming up to take hold of my own. Now we were facing one another, hands locked together and my heart suddenly began to race like a scared animal. Slowly we leaned into one another, my breathing picking up to match the pounding of my heart. Our eyes drifted shut as out lips became a mere breath away from one another. Yet right before they met, searing pain tore into my calf. Tender flesh gave way, allowing precious, life-giving blood to leak out. I hissed and pulled back, breaking the soulful moment. I glared down to see a cross sticking out of my leg. Heero looked at me in alarm before following my own gaze, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Very funny, Gabriel," I muttered darkly. "Or was it Lucian?" I asked through gritted teeth. Without missing a bear, I pulled out the cross and ripped a strip of cloth off the bottom of my shirt. I then quickly made a make shift tourniquet to staunch the flow. Once finished, I took Heero's hand back into my own. "From now on, no matter what happens, don't let go," I whispered, watching Heero nod in agreement.

"Well, well, well. You mean you can't tell out own humor patterns by now?" a deep, vile voice questioned. Turning slightly, I could see two men with long, unkempt black hair and black sockets for eyes. I could feel bile rise in my throat but I managed to keep it down. How Heero could stand to see things like this on a daily basis I would never know. Nor did I really care to know. I only knew he was a braver man than I'd ever known.

"Stuff it, Lucian, you snake. You've been a thorn in my side for a rather long time now. I should have remembered that Gabriel isn't that smart," I retorted. Gabriel took a step forward, toward me, but Lucian reached out to stop him.

"She's on guard now. We can't harm her." I felt my eyes narrow as my own stupidity registered in my mind. I should have realized that sooner, that they were around, but I hadn't. Damn, mother would be chiding me by now, I could just hear it. And I had lost my concentration all over a guy too. Aunt Helen would hate Heero all the more for my own mistake and all because I was injured.

"You won't be hurting anyone, anymore," I answered calmly, moving slowly with Heero toward their grave. I could sense Heero was almost in a state of shock. Yet wither it was from their evil aura, the blood, or their appearance, I wasn't sure of. It could have been a mix of all three. Honestly though, I was grateful for the tight grip he had on my hand and his continued silence. If these two murderers came to realize that Heero could hear them and that his touch granted me sight, then they'd more than certainly come after him. While I was confident in my own skills, Heero still had much to learn about protecting oneself from malicious spirits.

"Oh really? Is necking with your boy-toy in our cemetery a new power you've acquired? Or did you hope playing suck-face would scare us off?" Gabriel's oily, chilling voice questioned in a taunting tone. Heero's grip tightened protectively in mine, yet he seemed to sense that I needed his silence more than I needed his words in defense. Once I was on their grave, I carefully allowed the blood to fall from my lightly bandaged wound and onto the darkened ground that covered their grave. In fact, the ground was so dark, it wasn't even noticeable that I was bleeding onto the ground at all. What I was planning to do was fairly dangerous and if Heero had even the slightly inkling of knowledge about this, he'd possibly kill me himself. Blood Rites, or Blood Magic was it was sometimes called, was high powerful stuff and as such it was also majorly dangerous. Kind of think of it as lightly off a roman candle and holding it in your hand close to the firework itself, waiting for it to go off. If you did… you be seriously injured if you didn't let go at the right moment. Well, this was the same idea, only I was hoping I'd remain lucky and absolutely no one would realize my risk.

"You only wish you could be so lucky," I growled softly. Gabriel and Lucian began to flicker, which made me glance toward Heero. His grip on my hand had slacked off a little and it was obvious that he was beginning to lose his confidence. Honestly, who wouldn't in a situation like this. It kind of made me wonder if my parents ever had days like this.

"Just for that, I'm gonna let your little boy here watch as I take what I want from ya, you stupid bitch," Gabriel sneered in reply, licking his ghostly lips in anticipation. Against my will, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Heero had to continue to believe in himself. Just a little longer. If he didn't, we were both royally screwed. Suddenly the hold on my hand grew tighter and I watched as his jaw stiffened up. Obviously, Gabriel's words had struck a nerve with him. Perhaps I could use this to my advantage.

"Raping me is impossible. I thought you knew as long as I have confidence in myself you won't be able to get any closer to me," I commented at him, mostly saying it for Heero instead of the spirits before me. Just a little longer now and my trap would be complete.

"But you forget your little boy-toy here's weakening. Probably wondering why his girls talkin' at thin air and getting scared. And as he weakens, he makes you weaker." Yes! That the lord for small favors and idiot murderers. There really was nothing better than getting an enemy to tell you what you needed to know to win. Good thing I was able to manipulate the moron.

"Gabriel, shut it," Lucian grumbled, obviously the smarter of the two. His ghostly hand coming up to smack his brother in the head. Gabriel had flinched, even as they shouldn't have been able to feel any pain, after all, they were all ready dead.

"Why? Boy-toy can't hear me, can ya, boy-toy?" Gabriel asked, staring right at Heero with those dark, empty sockets. It really was a rather… ugly thing to see. Heero glanced down for a moment, his beautiful blue gaze reflecting his inner pain. It was obvious this battle was taking its toll on him and that was something I wished I hadn't had to make him do. Yet those eyes then noticed the growing dark spot beneath my injured leg. Slowly, he brought his eyes back up, his free hand resting in his front right pocket. When his eyes finally met mine, I could tell that his courage and determination had returned with a vengeance. I could also tell he knew exactly what I was doing.

Without waiting for a nod from me, Heero spoke up. I wouldn't have preferred that, but it would keep the brothers off guard a little more. "Actually, I can hear you just fine. I was merely waiting for the right moment to speak," Heero said in a casual voice. Feeling that now was the time, I looked down in slight surprise. It wasn't near enough from me… so where was that feeling coming from? I then looked to Heero and watched as his pants pocket seemed a much darker shade. He looked to me and smiled, pulling his hand from his pocket and showed me just how that had happened, adding even more of his own blood to the spell from his freshly injured hand, joining it to my own. "That should make it enough, right Duo?" Heero asked, even as I smiled and couldn't help but squeeze his good hand. I sure had fallen in love with a good man. A smart man too.

"More than enough," I answered, turning my attention back where it was meant to be. Honestly, I had never performed blood magic before, but I knew enough to keep these two from ever harming another person again. "By blood I bind thee. Forever stuck between life and the world beyond. Never shall thy presence be felt by the living and never shall thy cold touch connect with the warmth of those remaining. Tied to this grave you two shall be, until final justice calls you onward," I recited with utmost confidence in myself. I could feel Heero's on courage and silent strength right beside me.

"You bitch! How dare you!" Lucian spat, moving to come toward us.

"Wait till you die! Then we'll do to you every little thing we've ever said we'd do to ya. Mark my words!" Gabriel yelled. I laughs softly, feeling a little tired and drained, but also a complete sense of accomplishment. I casually leaned down and tightened my tourniquet the way I should have in the beginning.

"This is a blood rite, you two. Unlike what my parents did, this is permanent. You'll never be able to leave your grave again. Kind of sucks to be you right now, doesn't it?" I asked, almost gleefully. It didn't matter that I'd lost blood, it was only about as much as I would donating blood. Perhaps a little more. I could survive it.

"Perhaps next time you two will think to have separate plots." Heero then paused, smirking slightly. "Oh wait, there won't be a next time." I couldn't help but laugh at that. My Heero had a wonderful sense of humor sometimes. Together, we wandered off, ignoring the yells and curses coming from the two permanently tied to their grave. Of course, wait till they realized they couldn't touch the living any more, either. That would really be a kicker. Once more, I ripped up my shirt, not caring that the action made a lot of my stomach visible. My only current concern was tending to Heero's wound. I stopped him at my bike and took his hand into my own, moving to bandage it up with the cloth in my hand.

"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry you had to get hurt, Hee-chan," I said softly. Heero shook his head, watching me.

"I hurt myself," he told me. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black switch blade knife. It was open and there was blood on the blade, which told me how he'd hurt himself. "When I realized you were stalling for time and then figured out why, I wanted to help."

"You did wonderfully, Hee-chan. I was pleasantly surprised by how well you handled yourself today. Especially when you suddenly spoke up. I hadn't really expected it."

Heero looked down. "I didn't realize my lack of confidence was going to get you hurt," he said softly. I found myself leaning close to him, my leg beginning to throb as the adrenaline rush began to fade.

"Its all right, Hee-chan. All's okay. I'm gonna need you ta drive though. I'll need you to drive me to 2992 West Mystic Avenue. Know how to get there?" I asked of him.

"Yes, but you should see a doctor." I smiled softly at his concern. I then let him get onto the motorcycle first and then carefully climbed on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled close. I knew he'd take me where I told him. After all, I'd been right about where we needed to go so far. So this once, I'd be the girl and let him lead me somewhere.

Isis Winner was the epitome of odd. She lived in an apartment over a morgue of all places. In fact, she was the one I bought my hurse from. She was the middle child of the Winner clan, but even her own family wasn't able to handle her eccentricities very well. Only Uncle Damien and I were able to deal with it without even batting an eyelash. Aunt Helen liked her as well and was constantly playing match-maker and trying to get me to set Uncle Damien up with her. I knew Aunt Helen meant well, but Aunt Isis couldn't be swayed easily. She was usually in a world all of her own.

"So Duo, now with your friend asleep, tell me how things are going," Isis said, her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell to the floor. Her soft gray eyes were warm but knowledgeable. It was quit obvious she saw everything. She finished patching up my leg as we spoke.

"There's nothing to tell, really. He's the one from Iria's prophecy, but he things I was joking," I said. Isis smiled knowingly at me.

"Only together can you be a Spirit Charmer. Remember that." She then looked away a moment before handing me a small jar. "Give him this for his cut. It will help it heal faster." She then patted my cheek. "Then come see me when you have some time alone. I miss talking with you." I nodded and left Isis then, heading into the living room. Heero was asleep on the couch, the nights activities obviously having tired him out. I couldn't help but smile at his child-like appearance in sleep. I then leaned down and stole a kiss before shaking him awake.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, time to wake-up." He slowly smiled as his blue gaze opened and turned on me. I then handed over the salve Isis had given me. "She said its for your cut. Trust her. She's really good at what she does. Now come on, lets go. I'll take you to your car." With a grin I stood and lead the way back to my bike, once again being less like the girl I was. Sometimes I wondered why I even caved in and tried acting like a girl, but the truth was, I was falling in love with the Prince… and I wanted him to love me back.


	14. Chapter 14 Heero POV

-1Dark of Night

Chapter 14; Heero POV

I felt a little shaken after the graveyard incident. The two brothers were a ghastly sight and their evil was just too repugnant to describe. I was glad I was able to help Duo though; I wouldn't have wanted her to go through that all by herself.

By the time she dropped me off at home, I had calmed down. I suppose the ointment Isis gave me had some calming properties as well as healing ones. My cut no longer hurt, nor was it bleeding. In fact, if it wasn't for my bandage, I wouldn't have noticed the cut.

"Hey Duo," I said as she pulled the bike up into my driveway. I had had Quatre bring my car back home so we didn't need to stop by the school to pick it up, "Do you want to come in?"

She looked at me for a second before nodding, a big smile on her face, "Sure."

I led her in though the living room and into the entertainment room, grinning when I saw her face light up at my manga and anime collection. My father was hardly ever here, so to buy me off, he built this room for me and let me buy as many vid-disks as I wanted. In fact, I pretty much had this whole wing of the house to myself.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, looking through my collection, "You have stuff that hasn't even been released on fan subs yet!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "That's because I don't have to wait around for the English versions."

She pouted a little, "That's not fair! You get to experience the magic of anime in its native form!"

We both burst into fits of laughter at that. She was talking and waving her arms around so animatedly that she reminded the both of us of something from one of the afore-mentioned anime. We settled down after a bit and I offered her a seat, after letting her go through my collection.

"I thought you and the young lady might like something to drink," Odin said as he came through the door with a tray packed with iced tea, sandwiches and a bowl of chips, "and maybe a snack?"

Duo jumped when she heard his voice, but calmed down when she saw he came bearing food and beverage. "Oh, cool, you rule Odin!" she giggled as the tray was brought to the coffee table.

Odin knew I didn't have many friends, but when I did have anyone over, even on short notice, he did his best to make sure everyone felt welcome and was fed. Usually, he made mental notes of what my guests liked, but since it was her first time here, ham and cheese sandwiches and chips were the standard protocol.

"Thanks, Odin," I said, taking a sip of my tea, "Meet Duo Maxwell, she was the one who called last night."

"Miss Maxwell," he smiled, extending a hand, "Yes, I remember, we've met before."

"Yep," she said, placing her hand in his, "How's it going big guy?"

"Everything's well, and you look just as lovely as ever, I hope you two are planning on keeping it safe while you are… visiting…" he winked.

"Quit that," I said, shoving my oldest friend aside. Sure, he had practically raised me since infancy, but he was just like another big kid when he wasn't parenting me.

Odin laughed a little, "Okay okay, I'll be going now, you two play nice. Oh, and no funny stuff!" I threw a pillow at him, which he caught and threw back. "Nice try, better luck next time," he called on his way out.

I grumbled and childishly stuck my tongue out at his retreating back, "I saw that!" he called without even turning around.

I settled back into my seat, watching Duo try to control her fit of giggles, "What?"

"Nothing," she managed, taking a deep, calming breath, "It's just that no one would believe that you, the ice prince on campus would act like this, EVER."

I shrugged, "I don't like people in my personal space, so I keep them as far as I can."

"Even your friends?" she asked, referring to Quatre and Wufei.

"Well, Quatre and Wufei were my playmates since we were toddlers. We were always together because our parents feared what would happen to their offspring, so if we were all together, we could be better guarded. At least that's what I've come to understand. As we got older, some people resented us for our families' status and so we banded together as a sort of support. Yes, we're friends, but I'm not sure we would still have been if we were all normal kids."

"I think I see what you mean," Duo said thoughtfully, taking a sip of her tea. "Hey! This tea is really good!" she exclaimed, her eyes widened, "You know, I think you should scratch that idea about support, you'll have people coming back to you just for the tea!"

"That makes sense," I thought out loud, "It could explain why Relena keeps bugging me if your theory is correct."

"Sure!" she laughed merrily, "you don't give her any hints that you like her, she MUST be after you for this VERY addictive tea."

We both laughed at that. I liked Duo more than I had liked any girl at any given time. I really wanted to spend more time with her… I really wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend… but I was scared.

I'd never had a girlfriend before, even though Relena claimed she had been mine in her rag of a paper. I really didn't know what to say or do to get her to be mine exclusively. I rolled the thoughts in my head while we watched the first few episodes of _Mirage of Blaze_ but when the second disk finished, and it was time for her to go, I had to make my move.

"Ne, Duo?" I whispered as I walked her out to her vehicle.

"Sup?" she asked, turning to face me, those bright violet eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I… I was hoping you…" I coughed and cleared my throat.

"Hoping I what?" she prompted.

"Are you busy this Weekend?" I asked, and without waiting for an answer, I continued, "It's because there's this dance at the school and I was hoping you'd be my date, but if you don't want to go, that's fine, there's also a new movie opening or we could go to the arcade if you're up for it. Maybe we could catch some dinner as well? That is, if you want to go…"

Duo didn't say anything for a while and I felt my heart sink to my feet. I had never been rejected, and I wasn't liking the feeling now. Okay, so I hadn't ever asked anyone out, I was usually the one rejecting others, and now I felt bad for it.

"O-okay," Duo said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked, in disbelief, noticing her slight blush.

"I said okay."

I gave her my best smile, which surprised me, since I hadn't used it in a long time. I then leaned in and kissed her soft lips gently, startling myself. I pulled back quickly, my face burning, "Umm… I'll see you at school then?"

She nodded, her expression a little dazed, "Sure, see you at school."

The next day, I met up with Quatre in the morning. It felt like it had been forever since I had spent any time with my friends. Wufei was off on a fencing tournament and Trowa was gone for the morning for a gymnastics meet.

"So… what have you been up to lately?" Quatre asked nonchalantly as we grabbed some books from my locker.

"Well-"

"Allah! What happened to your hand?" Quatre cut me off before I even said anything of substance eyeing my bandaged hand.

"Nothing, Quat, it's just a cut. Duo's aunt is a miracle worker. We went to her house and she patched me up. I only keep the bandage to keep it from getting infected."

"Duo? Is that who you've been with these past few days?" Quatre asked.

I nodded.

"So… how did Duo's aunt fix your hand?" he asked, knowing I wasn't going to say much about why I was with Duo. He didn't butt into my personal life as much as people would think.

"Well, she made some sort of ointment, here," I showed him, pulling out a small jar with a Vaseline-like substance in it.

"What's in it?" he asked as he sniffed it.

"I don't know. Isis wouldn't tell me."

"Isis?" he looked up at me with questioning eyes, "I know there can't be many people in this little town named Isis. How do you know her?"

I paused in the process of stuffing a notebook in my backpack, glancing at him briefly, then hurrying to finish up, slamming my locker closed.

"Oh no you don't!" he called after me, running to keep up as I tried to get away. "Allah! Isis, my SISTER Isis, is Duo's aunt?! Duo is my niece?!" he almost shrieked, but kept it to a bearable volume. Thankfully the hall was deserted.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" A voice yelled from behind me. So much for the empty hall theory.

"But Duo-" I pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it! I thought I could trust you, Heero. I kept your secret, I thought you'd keep mine!"

"Duo-" I was cut off by a mean right hook to the jaw then treated to the bittersweet view of watching Duo's braid swinging behind her as she ran as fast and as far as she could away from me. Yet I couldn't leave things like that. Sucking up the pain, I headed after her.


	15. Chapter 15 Duo POV

**What's Really In The Dark Of Night**

_Chapter Fifteen; Duo POV:_

Coming to school today I was floating on air. I wore a rather pretty black sundress that had blue flowers on it that matched Heero's eyes. Soft brown leaves accented the flowers. It really was rather beautiful. I figured… if Heero had meant what he'd said and he did want a relationship, I'd be nice and dress like a girl for once… well for a non-special occasion at school, anyway. My hair was up in a high ponytail and then braided. I had hoped to surprise Heero with my new look, since I had done it because of him. Granted, I did slightly miss the attention from picture day, but that was only a small part behind the new look. If Heero wanted to go on a date with me, then I should look more worthy of being with him. Turning the corner, I suddenly heard words I had never wanted to hear.

"Allah! Isis, my SISTER Isis, is Duo's aunt!? Duo is my niece?!" Quatre exclaimed. Pain lanced through my heart. I should have never told him! My eyes filled with tears as I stared at the two of them.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" I yelled, gaining both boys attention.

"But Duo…" Heero began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it! I thought I could trust you Heero. I kept your secret, I thought you'd keep mine!"

"Duo…" I didn't let him finish. Instead, I delivered one hell of a right hook to his jaw and stormed off. I held my tears in check, just barely. I refused to cry over him! "Duo… wait! Let me explain," Heero called as he raced after me. I came to a sudden stop, glaring over at him darkly, or as darkly as one could with tears in my eyes. He stopped beside me, a pleading look in his eyes. Darn him and those eyes of his! The should be illegal!

"Save it!" I exclaimed. "You obviously couldn't wait to tell your best friends the news. You possibly even thought it'd be helping me out as well as him. I've got news for ya, not everyone wants to realize that there's yet another loony in the family tree!" With that said, I began walking again, yet the pain in his eyes had almost made me cave in and stay. Lord knows I'd wanted to. Yet that was something I couldn't do. My emotions were unstable and as such that made me unpredictable. I was more liable to do something I'd regret later when I was like this. 

"What about Saturday?" he whispered brokenly. It was possibly to himself, but I'd heard it. Being unstable as I already was, I lashed out with what I knew would hurt him.

"Forget going with me! I wouldn't go with you now if you were the last man on Earth! Why don't you go with Relena. You two have so much in common right now. You can tell her all my little secrets too and the she can let everyone else in the school know. That way you can go pretend to be boringly normal and leave the happily insane girl alone. Yet I'll always know the truth, Heero. At the end of the day, you'll NEVER be normal, let alone yourself. You're so busy putting on an act for everyone else that you've forgotten who you really are!" With that said, I spun on my heel and headed off to class, leaving him to dwell on the harsh words I'd spoken. No matter what, I knew there was no coming back from the whole I'd just dug for myself. Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted a way back.

No more than half the school day later, I began to regret my harsh words toward Heero. I had struck out with the only thing I knew would hurt him. Sadly, I'd ended up hurting myself as well. Knowing I hurt him like I had had hurt me as well. I really hadn't wanted to hurt him. I had just been unstable and as such had been the most unsafe person to be around.

Sitting under my favorite tree at my calming place, I came to realize I was wrong to have done what I had and would have to apologize before the end of school today. Sighing quietly, I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes. I really wasn't thinking like myself right now and I'd have to start thinking fast if I wanted to find a way to at least salvage what was left of the friendship, since I was certain anything more was beyond repair.

"I say good riddance to bad rubbish," Aunt Helen suddenly spoke up. I didn't bother to open my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to see her without HIM.

"Now, now Aunt Helen, be nice. He's Duo's other half, after all," Isis' gentle voice admonished. I did open my eyes then. I wasn't really sure what all my Aunt Isis was capable of, but I didn't want to risk making her angry. The Winner family had a lot of strange women in their family tree. 

"Isis! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. She smiled softly at me, moving to take a seat beside me.

"Helen said you might need an ear and a face. Despite all her complaints, she likes Heero as much as I do," Isis informed me, only to gain a gasp of indignation from Helen.

"How dare you, Isis! I do not. Don't go putting words in my mouth. I might just take back my blessing to date Damien after all," Helen remarked smugly. Isis didn't even react to the bait.

"Oh stop Helen. You'll make Duo wonder what happened to her sweet, caring Aunt Helen if you keep that up," Isis admonished. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Listening to the two of them always made me laugh.

"Duo?" Quatre's voice suddenly called questioningly. Isis and I looked down the small incline to see the rather gentle looking blond coming toward us. His face was a mask of worry and I couldn't help but feel that I was somehow responsible for that.

"Its okay, q-bean. I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry I never told you. I guess, since mother had been disowned from your family when you and I were but a thought to our parents, that it wasn't important. With so many sisters, I figured mom's loss wouldn't matter."

"At first, I was too shocked to figure out which one of my sisters was your mother," Quatre began sheepishly. "Then, I remembered Isis always telling me about Ehlana. Seeing as both of them are outcasts in the family, it just kind of clicked together." I looked toward Isis. She showed no signs of surprise at seeing him show up. She must have been behind the reason the blond had been able to find me at all.

"You'd be right, Quat. Ehlana was my mother. Although, I'm certain there's more to Isis' mentioning of her than the fact they were outcasts," I said. Isis merely blinked at me a moment before smiling.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Duo," Isis answered. Quatre and I couldn't help but share a smirk. Apparently we had both come to figure that out about her.

"Uh-huh," Quatre and I replied. We shared a look before grinning. Isis laughed delicately at the sight.

"I see you two are getting along just fine," Helen grumbled. "But that doesn't solve the problem of what you said to your soul mate," Helen continued in a rather grudging tone. A frown crossed my lips while Isis nodded at me.

"Quite right, Helen," Isis murmured, which made Quatre look at her oddly.

"You're not talking to spirits again, are you?" he asked. Isis merely nodded while I placed my hands on my hips.

"Just what is wrong with talking to spirits?" I questioned. Quatre flushed at that.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'm empathic myself. Almost every Winner has some kind of special talent. Yet I'll be the first to admit Isis has a whole lot more than the rest of us." I smiled slightly. Well, that meant Quatre had joined Heero's and my small, yet ever growing circle of weird.

"I guess I really need to get to know my mothers family then," I said softly.

"I'd be glad to help you, Duo," Quatre answered with a soft smile. Just then, Trowa came walking up. This caused me to raise an eyebrow. What was this? A convention?

"Was everyone told about my hiding place?" I asked of both Helen and Isis, although I could only stare down Aunt Isis.

"No," both of them replied. I laughed softly. They really were a like in a lot of ways, if you knew what to look for.

"No one told me. I followed Quatre," Trowa remarked in his usually soft, low voice, coming to join our little group.

"So I see. What can I do for you?" I asked, looking up into his emerald gaze.

"You can stop acting like Relena and go talk to Heero." I blinked at that. Isis and Helen gasped in indignation. Quatre's eyes widened in sheer surprise.

"Don't you dare place my Duo in the same category as Relena!" Helen exclaimed.

"Duo is nothing like that royal pain-in-the-ass!" Isis declared.

"How am I like her?" I asked, ignoring my aunts.

"I didn't say you're like her. I said you were acting like her. Relena cares about Heero but doesn't tell him she cares. Instead, she does what she wants and doesn't care what he wants. He's been subdued all day. Everyone's realizing he's a little different. You hurt him, Duo. He cares about you and you seriously hurt him."

"He's got a point," Helen admitted reluctantly, even as Isis nodded in agreement. They were all right. I had lashed out rather harshly and instead of taking the time to calm down before saying anything to him, I had lashed out with what I knew would hurt him.

"You just said what you wanted, Duo, what you knew was painful. You didn't care about what he had to say. That is a lot like Relena." I froze where I sat, refusing to look at any of them. They were all right. All three of them. I had been exactly like Relena and that knowledge hurt. Yet it was nothing like how I'd hurt Heero. I would have continued to become like her until I was a mini-Relena clone if I didn't shape up. Thanks to all of them, I was able to realize this before it happened and I slipped to far into her world. That was a really scary thought.

"You're right," I whispered. Quatre shook his head.

"No, Duo, there is a slight difference. You were upset. You didn't do it to win, you did it because you felt betrayed," he said, I gave him a gentle smile. Quatre really was a very sweet young man. "Oh, and for the record… I kind of put things together from what he said… he never actually came out and said anything."

I stared at my hands, feeling really bad just then. "That may be, Quatre, but I wanted to hurt him. I never told him I liked him and when I was hurt I wanted to make him hurt. In the end, when you look at it, I really was just like her." I blinked back tears and then straightened up. My mind instantly went back over everything that had happened. I then knew what I had to do to set things right. "I've got to go apologize. I was wrong."

"We've got art class now, you can do it there," Trowa pointed out, which made me grin. Maybe I had more than just Isis on my side at winning Heero back.

"Thank you, Mr. Logic," I remarked, before standing up and starting off toward the school. "Talk to you later Helen, Isis!" I called out as I marched onward.

"Duo! Wait for us!" Quatre yelled, chasing after me. Trowa followed at a more sedate pace, a smug grin on his lips, but I didn't care. Right now, this was about setting things right with Heero.

Entering the class room, I instantly saw Heero at his station. He really didn't look happy at all. I was behind that look. Now I had to make things right again. Walking over to him slowly, I lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned surprised eyes on me, making it obvious this was the last thing he expected from me.

"Duo?" he questioned in a low voice, making me give him a small, tentative smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Heero replied, cutting me off. We went back and forth for a while, both trying to say we were the one who was sorry. After a few times of it, Morganna got upset. With my hand still on his shoulder, I was certain that I saw what he did while he heard what I did.

"You two are both sorry! Just accept it and move on already, jeesh!" At that, Heero and I shared a smile. 

"There's no need to be sorry, Hee-chan, but I'll accept it," I told him.

"I'll accept yours as well," Heero replied, smiling softly. "Thanks," he whispered. I nodded and then kissed his cheek softly.

"Does this mean I still get to go out with the cutest guy in school on Saturday?" I asked, blushing faintly, even as I teased him.

"Call me hottest or handsome and we have a deal," Heero told me. I laughed and hugged him, glad things had worked out so well and that our problems had been corrected so easily.

"Deal, handsome," I said, smiling broadly at him. At least this was fixed. I just hoped he wasn't going to change his mind come Saturday. If all went well, I'd tell him I loved him. Hopefully, he wouldn't run when he heard what I had to say.


	16. Chapter 16 Heero POV

-1What's really in the dark of night

Chapter 16: Heero POV

I told him…I can't believe I told him! I promised I wouldn't tell but there I went… I had to betray the one person I've ever trusted with my secret. Okay, so I didn't mean to tell Quatre, but that's a moot point. The point is that I DID tell him, regardless of whether or not it was by accident.

I messed things up royally between us, I really did. I don't know how Duo can ever forgive me, I won't blame her if she never does. No, today is not going to be a good day if this morning is anything to judge by. I just really hope nobody tries to bother me today, I'm not in my usual mood.

I make my way to class only to find Relena already there and chatting up a storm with her followers. I swear that girl will make an excellent politician, dictator, or at the very least, cult leader. The woman has excellent leadership skills, if only she'd use them for good, not evil.

Sighing, I trudge over to my desk and take a seat. Pulling out my notebook and pen, I attempt to blend in with my desk while trying to appear busy if anyone happens to notice me sitting here. Unfortunately for me though, it appears as though everyone noticed my grand appearance and watched intently as Relena saunters over and sits on my desk.

"Good morning, Heero," she said in her annoyingly sweet voice; the one I can't stand.

"Go away Relena, I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

She pouted, putting on her best hurt look, "But Heero…"

"Relena, PLEASE don't start with me today," I nearly growl, my grip almost breaking my pen.

"I just wanted to tell you that now that you and that riffraff had a falling out, I'm still free for you to take me to-"

That was it. I couldn't take that pink menace talking trash about MY Duo… even if Duo didn't want anything to do with me… I couldn't let this girl trash her. I abruptly stood up from my seat, knocking down the chair I was sitting on and leaned in really close to her face.

"Duo is not now, has ever been, or will never _be_ TRASH!" I growled. I felt the entire class grow silent and stare at me, but I wasn't about to care.

"Come on, Heero," she smiled, taking a step back, "everyone knows you two had an argument this morning."

"And how would they know that?" I ask, shaking in anger.

"I saw you, of course." She had the audacity to smile, as though seeing that and telling everyone about it was some feat to be proud of. "Too bad that the Winner name will also have to suffer because of that _freak_."

I wanted to hit her, just then. I've never hit a woman, and I wasn't going to start now, so I punched the next-best-thing: my desk. Everyone, including Relena, jumped back at that, much to my amusement.

"I will say this to you once," I growled, then looked around the room, making sure everyone heard, "I despise you." I heard several gasps and an 'I told you so' from somewhere in the back. "I've never liked you and now I know I never will. You are annoying, selfish, conceited, vain, and to put it plainly, an eyesore. Your best quality is the ability to manipulate all these sheep who follow you around blindly. I pity you, and I pity them. You are so wrapped up in yourself that the few people who have the gall to stand up to you and reject your tyrannical run of the school are ridiculed and humiliated constantly. I want NOTHING to do with you, EVER. Do I make myself clear? I've had enough of your pestering and effective tomorrow, I'm placing a restraining order on you."

With that, I picked up my things and left the room. There was complete silence as I made my exit with everyone getting out of the way as I passed. Even the teacher gave me a bug-eyed look but didn't stop me. I needed to go somewhere and get away from all the people I couldn't bear to look at.

After some thought, I went into the library and hid in there until the end of class. I went through the rest of my school day in silence, blatantly ignoring everyone and everything. I needed to become numb. I didn't want to face Duo during art class, but I needed to vent some of the emotions going through me. Besides, I could always try to ignore everyone like I've been doing the whole day.

As the bell rang for Art class to start, I slumped down in my chair. I didn't bother to raise my head to greet my friends. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I didn't want to have to see Duo angry at me. I didn't want to see how the news had affected Quatre.

"Heero?" I heard Duo's voice call to me.

I looked up warily, afraid of what I'd find. I was surprised to see that there was no anger in those gemstone eyes, but something else entirely.

The conversation we had barely registered in my mind. Everything is kind of fuzzy in my memory, but I know that was one of the happiest moments in my life… so far. I now had a date with Duo. I couldn't believe she wasn't mad at me.

The next thing I know, the date for the dance had arrived and I stood outside of Duo's door in a white tux with a black shirt and white tie. In my hand, I held an orchid corsage that perfectly matched Duo's beautiful eyes.

After only a moment's wait, Duo's uncle opened the door and ushered me in. Like any parent, he held in his hand a camera , ready to take a picture of his daughter's… er… niece's first date. I was on my best behavior; after all, I didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Heero," Mr. Maxwell said, "You've grown a lot since I've last seen you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You'll take good care of my Duo, won't you?"

"Of course, Sir," I said, smiling a little.

Just then, Duo came down the stairs in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen her in. It was black satin all the way through. The off the shoulder neckline made her pale skin look creamy and my breath hitch. The corseted top showed off her feminine looks while the elegantly flowing fabric of the skirt gave her allure. Her hair had been done up from the top so that a bow studded with plum gems was woven out of her own hair, but left the bottom half flowing down her back. Her hands and arms were covered to just above her elbow with black gloves and from her neck hung a dark amethyst on a satin ribbon.

"Duo…" for some reason my voice seemed to have left me for a second.

She smiled at me as she came daintily down the stairs and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back before placing the corsage on her wrist. Duo's uncle then took the mandatory pictures and we were then ushered out of the house and to the awaiting limo. Inside the limo, Trowa and Quatre waited, both looking their formal best in complementing tuxedos and cuddling in their seats.

"Wow, Duo," Quatre gushed as he looked at Duo's dress, "You look like a cross between Audrey Hepburn and…"

"And a gothic Belle from Beauty and the Beast." Trowa finished for him.

"Trowa!"

"What? She does."

Duo just laughed at them and thanked them graciously for their compliments. I had never seen Duo be this ladylike …ever. I just wanted to keep her for my self from this moment on and I'd be damned if I ever let her go.

When we entered the dance, there was a hush that settled over the room.

"What's wrong with them?" Duo whispered as I led her into the rented ballroom.

"They're all staring at how beautiful you look," I whispered back.

"What about Relena?" she asked, her eyes focused on something behind me.

I looked, and sure enough, there was Relena, looking as lovely as she could with a lacy pink dress that really did make her look like a princess. It hugged all the right curves and accentuated all the right places, her hair was even done up so that her long, swanlike neck was on display, but she couldn't compare to the girl I came here with.

I turned away from Relena's hopeful gaze and stared into Duo's vivid violet eyes, "What about Relena? I'm here with you."

Just then a romantic slow tune began to play, the lights were dimmed and all around us, people were pairing up.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, holding my hand out to her.

"Yes…" Duo whispered back.

Gently, I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and led her gently through the mass of people dancing in our surroundings. To be honest, I didn't even notice any one else. My whole world was centered around the soft face in front of me.

I leaned in gently, kissing Duo's cheek, then whispered words spoken to me by my grandmother in Japan. They'd never made sense before, and I had almost forgotten them until this very moment.

"Violet fire and Cobalt ice.

When united,

Lost souls shall be guided."

I pulled away from her slightly to look into her shining eyes, "That was beautiful, Heero."

I just shrugged a little and leaned in again. I didn't want to yell over the music, so I leaned in close to her ear and whispered the three words I've wanted to say to her since that kiss we shared.

"I love you."

Duo shivered in my embrace but leaned in as well, "I love you too, Heero."

She then did what I'd never expected; she kissed me. She really kissed me.

No moment in my life will ever compare to that kiss, the purest, most heartfelt kiss ever to be bestowed upon a person… and she had given it to me.

OWARI


End file.
